Amnesiac
by Lezg33k
Summary: After nearly a year of wedded bliss, and a lot of angsty yearning before that, Cat Grant falls under a nasty amnesia spell and Kara has to try to figure out how it happened and what she can do to help Cat remember exactly why she married her fashion challenged assistant. Will their relationship survive reverting back to the demeaning boss and subservient assistant? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Is it too much to hope that someday you might give up this ridiculous notion that you will succeed at baking?" Cat called out as she entered the condo only to be met with the smell of burnt pastry. "You literally save the world at least once a year. I don't understand why you feel those accomplishments need to be complemented by some archaic Susie Homemaker persona."

She tossed her keys into the stylish bowl on the table near the door and hung her purse on the coat rack and then sauntered into the kitchen, with a very nice bottle of scotch, to meet the frustrated face of the most adorable alien in the world.

"I was trying to make you a Happy Cake Day cake but I put rum in it so you'd actually eat it and I think the alcohol just made it more flammable," Kara said before blowing one more puff of freezing air onto the charcoal mold. She then dropped it into the garbage and put on a small smile before approaching the CEO. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"I can't complain," Cat reached out with her left hand, wedding ring plucked straight from the stars shining on her finger, and pulled Kara closer by the waist. "A new investor stopped by to try to impress me with a very expensive single malt, our most recent app launch surpassed a million downloads and I just came home to my annoying, yet adorable wife who tried to do something sweet for me on Cake Day."

Leaning in, she brought their lips together in a sweet and grateful kiss before pulling away to run a hand through long and silky blonde hair.

"How was your day?" Cat asked, smiling at the second it always took Kara to recover after they kissed. She wondered how long that sense of awe could possibly last.

"It, um, was good," the perky voice filled the air around them as the alien recalled her day. "I stopped a bank robbery, did a few interviews for my blog and survived Cat Grant coming home to a kitchen that smells like a campfire. I'd say it's been pretty stellar so far."

"'So far' is right," Cat replied and, as if on cue, the buzzer rang.

Kara's eyes squinted as she used her X-Ray vision on the door and squealed with glee at the recognition of the Chinese delivery man. Cat had called them on her way home. As super speed aided Kara in her trek to the door, the CEO opened the bottle of scotch and poured her own dinner. After a rousing game of Guess How Many Potstickers Kara Can Shove in Her Face, Cat snagged one for herself and listened to the girl who stole her heart regale her heroic tasks. By the time Cat had finished the last morsel of fried fat, she also knocked back the remaining scotch and walked slowly over to the perky alien and stepped between her thighs.

"I'd say all that hard work deserves some positive reinforcement, wouldn't you?" she asked, hooking a finger under Kara's chin and holding her gaze. "Clean up and then come to bed."

Without another word she walked to their bedroom to the tune of baking pans being cleaned at top speed. The smile that grew on her face only disappeared when she went to brush away the taste of fried pork from her mouth. She then lit a few candles and slipped into her Supergirl blue negligee just for kicks. A smirk formed on her lips as Kara came bounding into the room.

"Always so eager to please," Cat noted as she drew closer. "I've always appreciated that quality in you."

Her hands ran up the muscled torso to the top of Kara's shirt before swift movements tore open the garment to reveal a white bra with strawberries on it.

"Hmmh, no Supergirl tonight."

It was Kara's clever idea to come to bed as either herself or the Maid of Might as a way to clue Cat in to how she wanted to be touched. No suit meant that wanted things loving and gentle. The big 'S' meant… Well, let's just say they'd gone through a few beds over the course of their couplehood.

"No, you were grumpy this morning and yelled at me about your latte in front of everyone even though we've expressly discussed…" the alien's words were cut off.

"How much that undermines your credibility and reminds you of a time when you thought you meant nothing to me," Cat finished with a nod. A great deal of the physical side of their relationship had become a way of leveling out years of demeaning words and flippant comments that, as much as she tried, Kara could not always shake off. "Let me make that up to you."

"You also me a new shirt. You know, you really don't have to rip it open every…"

She was cut off once more by Cat's lips but this time they were against her own. The hands that had torn her shirt reached up to softly cup her face. The CEO continued the languid kiss before her hands made quick work of the rest of Kara's clothes.

"I like the ripping. It's so much more fun," she said with a smirk as she backed her prey onto the bed and settled between her thighs. "And, just so you know, while the Supergirl nights may be fun, the Kara nights are always my favorite."

The smile that Cat received from that comment seemed to light up the room. And, as she lowered herself to feast upon sweet lips once more, she made a mental note to pick up a shirt with snaps next time.

Their lovemaking was slow and heated as Cat took the reigns first and buried one hand in long, blonde hair and the other between thighs powerful enough launch them both into orbit. Tiny hips worked in time with the thrusts of her fingers to add that extra bit of pressure to their movements. Every time they were together like that Cat's favorite part was the look of utter amazement that radiated from Kara's gaze. It was as if she still, always, intrinsically couldn't believe that what they had was real; that her powerful, ruthless and blunt former employer would work so diligently just to please her. It was the same look she wore the second time Cat flippantly outed her as Supergirl and waved off her apology for lying. The same look she had when Cat _finally_ said 'I love you' back. The same one she had when Cat proposed.

And now the CEO was lucky enough to see it anytime she wanted.

But that wasn't all she got to see. Cat had never been shy about the way her eyes raked over Kara's perfect form. Even in those go awful get-ups the girl chose to wear to work, she was a vision. Yet, like this, naked and raw and straining those powerful muscles as Cat worked her body into a frenzy, she was blindingly beautiful.

"Please don't stop," Kara begged, holding onto the woman above her as tightly as she dared.

"You know I only like to deny you when you argue with me," Cat replied with a soft smirk as she leaned in to claim soft lips and then spoke against them. "Come for me."

Kara had always been good about following Cat's orders to the letter. It was one of her best qualities. The cries that rang out through the condo only served to prove that once more. Once she'd finally started to steady her breathing and came back down to Earth she was met with soft kisses over her face and soothing motions from the very hands that had just brought her to ecstasy.

"I hope I've thoroughly expressed my apologies for the coffee this morning," Cat said as she slowly slipped over to Kara's side and lazily dragged her fingers over a strong bicep.

"It's possible your coffee might not be quite as piping hot as you like it tomorrow morning too," Kara replied with a wink as she turned to look at Cat.

"It's too bad I already fired you so you could pursue that blog of yours," the CEO joked. "I'll never get a decent cup of coffee at this rate."

"Well, I suppose it might not be the greatest idea to have you turn into Grumpy Cat all day long," the alien jested.

"You know how I feel about that nickname, Kara. I think I'll be in need of a Supergirl night tomorrow."

"Twist my indestructible arm, _Mrs._ Grant," Kara joked as she turned to rest her powerful body against the petit one below.

"Mmm, I'll twist more than that," Cat replied before pulling those soft lips to her own once more. "I love you, Mrs. Grant."

A beaming smile lit up the room yet again; blue eyes shining through with a love far more complex than words could ever state. Nevertheless, she persisted.

"I love you too, Cat."

Several hours later, when both women had been well sated, they fell into the same embrace they always did at the end of the night. Kara's head rested against Cat's chest, the beat of her heart lulling the alien to sleep. Then, as the night passed, they ended up in their morning position, with Kara holding Cat from behind; protecting the small frame even in sleep.

Unfortunately… Cat woke up with quite a peculiar problem.

"Oh, dear God," Cat said as she lifted the arm holding tight to her waist and tried, for the life of her, to remember exactly how much she drank the night before and why she possibly thought it was a good idea to bring a stranger back to her home.

Pulling herself away, and prancing quickly to the bathroom, she donned a robe and looked over her face in the mirror. She didn't look as if she'd had a hard night of drinking but her lack of memory from the night prior would suggest otherwise. With a sigh she pulled the belt of the robe tight around her waist and went back into her bedroom to assess the damage. It was then she took a closer look at woman in her bed and realized that her night had been far more destructive than she'd previously thought.

"Oh, dear God," she repeated as she took in the form of the one and only Kara Danvers. "This is so incredibly inconvenient. Keira! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keira? Huh, she hadn't heard that name in a long time. Cat certainly was feeling frisky.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she rolled over and stretched. "Yes, Miss Grant, how can I be of service to you?"

"You can be of service by covering your naked, nubile body and getting the hell out of my condo!" Cat replied, her voice leaving no room for Kara to think she was joking. "Now, obviously a mistake was made last night and I'm fully committed to hammering out the details of how we'll get past it but not while I'm in my bathrobe. Now, get moving."

A long, semi-weathered digit pointed toward the bedroom door as Cat waited as patiently as she could for her demand to be met. Kara, however, was overwhelmingly confused, and mildly hurt, by the situation. What was going on? Had Cat hit her head at some point during the night? Why was she acting so strange.

"But Cat, I'm…" she covered herself with the sheet as she reached down for the clothes she'd worn the day before, feeling extremely vulnerable under the CEO's gaze. "Last night was…"

"Something of the moment that shall never repeat again!" Cat interrupted. "Do as I say before I call security and have them throw you out on the street!"

The sadness that took over her features did not slow the scrambling she went through to gather her things and exit the room, door slamming promptly behind her.

"And don't think this means you can be late, Keira!" the shrill voice called from the other side of the door. "I want you in the office on time and I want my latte _hot_!"

"I need Alex," the alien said, packing up her civilian clothes and slipping straight into her Supersuit. "This isn't normal. Something's wrong with her."

It was Thursday so, of course, Alex was at knife practice. After a brief flight across the National City skyline, Supergirl landed at the DEO and ran right to the practice room to find her weapons master sister using a sparring dummy, with Lillian Luthor's face taped on it, for target practice.

"Alex, I need to talk to you," she interrupted what would have been a perfect throw and the blade ricocheted off the wall. "Something's wrong with Cat."

"What?" Alex turned and sheathed the second knife she'd drawn. "What's going on? Is she in the hospital? Is it botox related? I told her that stuff is bad for you."

"No, no, it's not that," Kara furrowed her brow and raised her hands at the onslaught of questions. "I think it's her memory or something. She was really mean to me this morning and she even called me Keira and kicked me out of the condo!"

Alex raised a brow and quirked her mouth to the side. As much as she'd tried her best to always be supportive of Kara's decision to be with Cat, she also didn't hold anywhere near the affection the alien did toward the CEO.

"It's not exactly out of character for Cat to be mean to you, Kara. Especially before her coffee," the agent replied, crossing her arms. "Did you two have a fight last night?"

"No! Not at all!" Kara answered, starting to pace. "I tried, and failed, to bake a cake for her, she ordered chinese for me, she drank her dinner and then we went to bed and had amazing sex for at least a few…"

"Ok, Ok!" Alex put her hands up the stop the barrage of TMI. "I don't need to know every detail about what happened last night. I think I get the picture. Everything was normal and then she just woke up, called you Keira and kicked you out for no reason."

"Yes," sadness took over the worry in her features once more as Kara's shoulders slumped and she leaned against the wall. "She looked at me like I was just… Just some drunken mistake she'd made the night before who needs to go get her coffee. Not like I was her partner… Not like she loved me."

Noting the poor, sad puppy face, Alex immediately went into supportive sister mode and moved closer to place her arms on strong, Kryptonian biceps.

"Alright, let's not get too weepy first thing in the morning. We don't actually know what's going on yet," she said, forcing Kara to meet her gaze. "Now, you said that everything was fine last night before you passed out from all that crazy SuperCat sex you were having. Maybe something happened while you two were asleep. I can stop by and do a scan of the condo while she's at work and try to see if there's anything in there with some kind of alien DNA signature on it. You just try to relax, ok? This is official DEO business now. We can't have the Queen of All Media under some dangerous mind-control device. I'll take care of this."

As much as Kara loathed the fact that she was forced to leave her family behind on Krypton, she also thanked her lucky stars that the universe brought her to the Danvers'. Alex's physical strength didn't even come close to comparing to her own, but her heart was filled with more kindness and bravery than nearly anyone else Kara had ever met. She always knew exactly how to make things better.

"Always lookin' out," She said with the sincerest of smiles. "This means a lot to me."

"I know," the agent replied, clapping her sister on the shoulders and then moving toward the door. "I'll call you as soon as I know something. You're going to be at CatCo, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde head nodded in confirmation. "She thinks I still work there as her assistant, she's expecting me to get her coffee."

"Ok, don't rock the boat on that right away," Alex replied. "We don't want her to go through a lot of mental stress if she doesn't need to, the cradle-robber's old enough to have a heart attack."

The last part was stated with a wink and a smile, Alex's attempt at lightening the mood and trying to leave Kara with some comfort.

"Ha, ha," the blonde drawled sarcastically but smiled back. "I'll do what I can. Thanks Alex."

"Miss Grant is what?"

Eve Teschmacher's eyes scrunched as she tried to comprehend exactly what Kara was telling her, hot latte in hand.

"Eve, I know that it sounds weird but Cat is suffering from some kind of amnesia and I need you to cancel all of her appointments right now before she comes in here and then I need you to tell all of the senior staff that she's not taking any meetings today. I'll man your desk until this all blows over but it needs to blow over as quickly and quietly as possible and I don't have time to explain all of that again."

She had to take in a deep breath after the length of that run-on sentence. It took a few seconds for the assistant to finally fix her face and hand over the coffee but she did. Fingers flew across the keyboard as she got to work quickly on canceling all of Cat's appointments and sending out a mass email to the department heads about how she wasn't to be disturbed. Once all was said and done, Eve stood to regard Kara once more.

"Does this mean I get to take the day off?" she asked, a happy smile framing her face.

"Yes," Kara breathed out the response then held up her hand. "But keep your phone on you. I may have to call with some questions."

The familiar, and normally oh-so-welcome, sound of Cat's voice started to trickle into her ears from the source on the elevator and Kara immediately started to wave Eve off.

"Ok, go, go! Get out of here before she sees you!" she said, while also trying to listen to Cat.

"She won't sue, she's too altruistic for that. But, dear god, that one certainly seems the type to be a stage four clinger. Gotta make sure she knows her place."

The ding of the lift signaled its arrival and the door opened to reveal the tiny woman carrying her large bag and phone.

"Block off my 11 o'clock," she started barking out the orders as soon as she was within range of her 'assistant' and took the offered coffee while walking to her desk. "I just heard that the President opened up recruitment for aliens in the military and I feel the need to thank her profusely for not being the despicable, diseased cow that was her opponent. And then block off at least three hours for my lunch because I am in desperate need of massage and a few martinis. But first close the door and sit down because we have the ugly business of last night to attend to."

'Ugly'. It cut deep into the core of the girl who'd given her heart over to the very woman who demeaned her. Still she persisted.

"M… Miss Grant we really don't have to…" she stuttered through the title and then was cut off by Cat.

"Now Keira!" Cat's tone was louder and more serious that she'd heard it in a while. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you become allergic to listening or something?"

"No, Miss Grant," she said as she moved to the doors and closed them before walking back over to the desk and waiting for whatever barbs Cat was about to hurl her way. She was starting to feel a lot like Alex's Lillian practice dummy.

"Thank god," Cat said, taking her seat and removing her shoes as she spoke. "So, we slept together. Big deal. People have been rubbing against each other to the end of an eight second muscle spasm since the dawn of man. It's certainly nothing new, _but_ it is new to me to do so with an employee and especially one I work so incredibly close with day to day."

"Eight seconds?" Kara asked in a whisper as Cat paused her words to settle into her chair, back erect and hands clasped powerfully before her.

"It was entirely unprofessional of me to act on whatever ludicrously surprising urges I seemed to have last night, but alas, apparently I did and I never overstep real professional boundaries without afterward offering an apology. Therefore, I am sorry, Keira. As much as I may be a little hard on you from time to time, I do respect you as a person."

"A little?" the whisper came once more.

"And I would never wish for you to think you were being taken advantage of as a person. It has never been my intention to do that. However, now I fear I'm going to need to further impose myself upon you one last time and ask for you to explain to me what happened last night. I have no memory of it and I still need to assess the full spectrum of the damage."

Kara grew quiet for a moment as she thought about exactly what had transpired the night before. But then she remembered Alex's words. Her warning about the mental strain of Cat having to deal with a reality that was different from the one in her head. Kara couldn't tell her about the kindness of the chinese food, the softness of her touch, the way her 'I love yous' still caused a delicate layer of mist to form over blue eyes that could glow as bright as the sun.

"We were drunk."

That was what she had to say instead.

"The new app reached a million downloads yesterday and you were kind enough to invite me downstairs to celebrate with you. After a few too many martinis, you also invited me back to your condo so I could see your framed copy of the first issue of CatCo," swallowing thickly, she forced the lie further. "I guess I was just so caught up in the moment, and uninhibited due to the alcohol, that I couldn't help leaning in to kiss you. You've always been a hero of mine. And then we... Anyway, it was me who started it. You were just trying to be nice."

Light brown eyes narrowed and Kara knew right away that Cat could tell she was lying. She'd always been so good at that.

"Ugh, you're a terrible liar, Keira," she said before putting on her glasses and shaking her head. "But I would imagine you're only doing so to protect me so I guess I can't be too angry. We both know it was more than likely me who made the first move and if I brought you back to my condo, I didn't just do so to show you my magazine."

Only she had… before. The real first time Kara had seen the magazine. Her head quirked to the side as she allowed herself to drift back to the memory. It had certainly all seemed innocent at the time. A smirk crossed her face as she figured out just how long ago Cat had wanted her.

"Oh, don't look so proud of yourself," the voice brought her out of her musings as Cat continued. "You're a moderately attractive girl and I was hammered. Now, tell me what you need from me to make you feel comfortable again and don't tell me 'nothing' because we both know things are strained right now."

It only took a few seconds for something to come to mind right away. But she knew that it was a gamble to ask it depending on the answer.

"I'd like you to answer one question honestly," she said.

"I suppose I asked for this," Cat rubbed her hands together then rested her chin on them. "Go."

"Would you be happier if I just walked away right now?" her strong, Kryptonian heart hammered in her chest. "If I just left and you never had to see me again?"

It was that question that finally broke through to something that resembled the woman she loved. The woman she'd married. Cat looked like the words had slapped her across the face and woken her up from some horrible dream where she didn't love Kara Danvers.

"No, Keira. I wouldn't. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

The name itself proved that Cat, indeed, had not woken up but at least this version didn't want her gone.

"I'd say that's enough drama for the morning," she continued and started to look over the papers on her desk. "You may go now."

"Thank you, Miss Grant," Kara acknowledged with a nod before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Keira. See if you can get a hold of your little friend, Supergirl, and tell her I'd like to speak to her tonight after hours."

She was almost relieved to hear that name. Cat was normally pretty nice to Supergirl.

"I'll see what I can do," she said, not even turning before she made her exit.

The day continued on a lot like it had back before Kara had moved on to her career in journalism and then her blog. She got Cat drinks, called important people, stopped a train derailment in the middle and closed down her computer around 6pm. After looking over to wave goodbye to the CEO and realizing she was already leaning on the balcony railing and nursing a drink, she went up to the rooftop and shed her work clothes to reveal her Supersuit.

"Let's hope this conversation goes a little more smoothly," she said before hopping off the roof and floating down to Cat's balcony. "Miss Grant? Kara Danvers said you wanted to see me."

"Ah, Supergirl," Cat flashed that dazzling smile and turned to face the hero. "So glad you could make it. I know you're a very busy Maid of Might so I won't keep you long."

"Oh, that's ok," Supergirl replied with a shake of the head and a small smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's actually what I can do for you," Cat replied, finger edging the rim of her glass of scotch. "You see, I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" she asked as her brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For last night," Cat deadpanned, causing Kara's heart to beat doubletime once more. "And the incredibly rude way I threw you out this morning."

"Miss Grant, I…"

"Did you think I hadn't noticed your face without the glasses?" Cat asked, taking a step forward. "Framed by all that flowing blonde hair? Or the suit you grabbed on your way out?"

She'd been scrambling so much that morning that she'd hardly even thought about Cat seeing the suit. Not to mention the fact that she was _used_ to her seeing the suit.

"Cat, I'm…"

"You're Kara Danvers," Cat cut her off and came even closer. "Which means you've not only been lying to me since the day we met but that you also lied to me the day I called you out on your identity the first time. It also means that you have a lot of explaining to do after last night because, as far as I was concerned at the time, I was with a drunk Kara. Now we can discuss who really took advantage of who because you and I both know that Kryptonians don't metabolize Earth spirits."

It was at that point in her life that Kara Danvers wondered if the balcony was Cat Grant's super power. Because she certainly had used it to great effect on the Kryptonian time and time again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara's brain worked overtime to try and figure out what she could possibly say in that moment. She had no idea if she could trust Cat with her identity in her current state, and she most certainly didn't want Cat thinking that she'd betrayed her trust in such an intimate way. As the thoughts raced through her head she was almost gleeful to have them interrupted by Alex's voice filtering in through her earrings.

"Kara, are you there? I think I've found something on Cat's amnesia."

Holding up a finger to the CEO, Supergirl side barred their conversation so she could hear what Alex had to say.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant, hold on just one second," she said before switching to her sister. "Alex, I'm here. What did you find?"

"Well, I did a sweep of the condo and I didn't have to go far to find something with a definitive alien DNA signature and it definitely wasn't Kryptonian," the agent explained. "The scotch bottle was off the charts. Where did Cat get that stuff?"

Kara thought back to the night before and tried to recall the quick comment that had been made about the new bottle of scotch. Finally, it came to her and to her and she clutched a worried hand to her hair.

"Some new investor! She said that she got the bottle from a new investor. Oh my god, Alex! Is it dangerous?"

"No! No, not from what I can tell. There's nothing toxic about it but I do want you to bring her in so we can run some tests. Can you get her to do that?" she asked before thinking about the statement. "Willingly?"

Blue eyes fell on the object of discussion once more.

"I'll do my best," she promised. "I gotta go."

"Ok, good luck."

Lowering her hands and stepping closer, she started to address Cat.

"So, um, I know that you have a lot of questions about last night but I think that all of them could probably be better explained if I take you somewhere to show you something," she tried appealing to Cat's sense of intrigue.

"And why would I go anywhere with you after discovering your deception?" Cat insisted, anger rising in her eyes. "You were in my _bed_ last night, Supergirl. We... " she paused, unable to find a word for what they'd done because she couldn't exactly remember it. Finally she just gave up and continued with her sentence. "And I didn't even know it was you! Do you have any idea how violated I feel? If I didn't think it would hurt me more than you I'd slap you across the face right now."

The words, and the way Cat spat out the name 'Supergirl' as if it were a curse, wounded Kara far more than any slap ever could have. Of all the things she ever wanted to make Cat feel, violated was not one of them. That's why she'd put off the intimacy between them the real first time they were together. She needed her to know everything so she'd never have to see that look in her eyes.

"Cat, please-"

" _Miss Grant!_ " Cat corrected, lower lip dropping a bit to reveal her lower teeth in that way it always did when she was ready to throttle someone.

"Miss Grant," Kara recovered, eyes pleading. "Please, I know you're angry right now but nothing is what it seems. Last night was not what you think and if you'll just come with me I will tell you everything you want to know. Everything."

Crossing her arms, and cocking her hip to the side, Cat visibly exhibited her contemplation.

"On the record?" she asked, knowing exactly what that meant to Kara and Supergirl. "You're certainly asking me to put a lot of trust in you. I'd say it's about time we leveled the playing field."

Taking a deep breath, and looking down at the symbol on her chest, the alien weighed her options. If she didn't agree, Cat would think she took advantage of her and might even out her anyway. It wasn't as if anything was stopping her. But, if she agreed to be on the record about everything even the DEO could be compromised. Her only hope was that she could get through to her incredibly confused wife. That the part of Cat that loved her would pull through.

"Do you remember when you got that thumb drive of all those cheating spouses from that website and you told Siboan to microwave it? Please remember that when I take you to where we're going. You're about to be privy to a great deal of sensitive information and if you disclose that to the public a lot of people will be in danger. Not to mention the danger you'll put my family in if you out me."

"I make no promises," Cat replied decisively. "Now, say it."

Swallowing thickly and fighting back tears, Supergirl nodded.

"Alright, we're on the record."

"Where are we going?" Cat asked, pulling her phone from the balcony railing and turning on the voice recorder.

"It's called the DEO. The Department of Extranormal Operations."

"Of course, I should have known there was an element of governmental cronyism involved. I don't assume I'll be able to call my driver and have him take us there, now will I?"

"No," the blonde head shook as she answered. "It's top secret. It's dangerous for me to even be taking you there."

"And exactly how do you propose we get there? Your salary isn't exactly hefty enough to cover a car payment."

"I'll fly us there," Kara said flippantly, forgetting that she hadn't flown a hundred times with _this_ Cat.

"Excuse me?" Cat replied, taking a step back and putting her hand out for Kara to halt. "You must have forgotten that the last time I flew with you it was right after you threw me off of this very balcony. And, while I may have forgiven you that transgression, your arms aren't exactly my safe space, Supergirl."

It was then that Kara started to wonder exactly how many times her heart could break in one day.

And how many more times it would break while Cat was in this state.

It was then that the tears that threatened to fall made good on their boast.

"Ca… Miss Grant, please," she begged, hoping against hope that some part of Cat would listen to her. "I know that things do not look good right now and I know that I have hurt you before…"

She thought back to that horrible day. To the pain she felt inside when she was back to herself. She'd always been protective of Cat. She knew that beneath that cold and abrasive exterior was the heart of a hero. And then she'd hurt her… scared her. Scared her so much that she felt it was her duty to warn the entire city of the dangers of Supergirl. It was that memory that gave her an idea.

"Do you remember the speech you gave after I did that terrible thing to you?" she asked and received a nod in return. "I must have watched that video about fifty times on youtube when I came back to myself. I don't know if it was some form of self flagellation or what but I do know I wanted to feel punished. But, after about the 20th viewing, I noticed something. You had that look you get when you're doing something you don't want to do; like congratulating your mother or telling the men on the board of trustees that you'll take their ideas into consideration. Even after I'd been horrible to you, there was a part of you that still believed in me. And I am begging you to please look deep within yourself and try to find that faith once more. Because things are not as they seem. Just like they weren't on the day that… that I threw someone I love, more than I can even say, off of her own building."

Cat's features softened almost imperceptibly as she stared a hole right through the super hero. But, finally, she did step forward.

"Let's get this over with," she said without emotion.

Nodding, Supergirl stepped forward and slowly leaned down to lift Cat into her arms, bridal style. She knew that when Cat wrapped her arms around her neck, it was only out of a sense of necessity and it caused her chest to ache once more.

"I promise I'll go slow," she whispered, hovering above the ground and clearing the balcony.

Cat had been afraid the first time they'd ever had a real flight together. She finally learned to love the exhilarating feeling of barreling through the clouds but she had to get used to it. Kara didn't want to scare her anymore than she already had that day.

The flight was silent until they'd landed at the doors of the DEO and were immediately allowed entrance. Cat looked around, semi-impressed, it seemed. But it was Alex that was a sight for sore eyes. Kara needed to see a friendly face after such a brutal conversation.

"Hey!" the agent said as soon as she saw her sister. She walked up immediately, arms extended.

"Hey," Kara mimicked and pulled her close.

"How is she?" Alex asked, looking Cat over and then glancing back at Kara.

"She doesn't remember anything about us being together, Alex," Kara's voice broke as she spoke. "She remembers me being her assistant and she even remembers the Red Kryptonite but she has absolutely no memories of us together."

"Excuse me!" Cat interrupted. "Hasn't anyone ever explained to either of you that it's impolite to talk about someone as if they were not in the room? I am visible, correct?"

"Yes, Cat," Alex started and then was corrected.

"Miss Grant."

"Miss Grant," she acknowledged. "I'm sorry. We've been analyzing the bottle of scotch you drank from last night and found the contents to be high in alien compounds."

"Oh wonderful," Cat said, rolling her eyes. "Exactly how long do I have before I start turning green and breathing fire?"

"While we do need to conduct a few tests on you, I don't think that's going to happen," Alex explained. "Our best guess so far is that the compounds only affected your memory. Can you tell me the last thing you remember about yesterday?"

Sighing and looking up as if the answer were right above her head, Cat answered.

"I remember leaving the office with the scotch and riding home in the car while getting the news about the success of my latest app launch. After that it's a little fuzzy."

"So, you remember yesterday then?" Kara asked. "Do you remember who gave you the scotch?"

"Of course I do, I'm not senile, Supergirl. It was some old Amazon investor that had sold his stocks, made lots of money and wanted to invest in CatCo. His name was Louis Friend."

"Louis Friend?" Alex asked, astonishment showed in her eyes but it was not shared by the other two women in the conversation, cluing her in that she needed to explain. "Louis Friend is an anagram for Iron Sulfide."

Still, blank looks stared back at her.

"It means 'fool's gold'," she further explained. "Hannibal Lector used it to trick Clarice Starling in Silence of the Lambs."

"Ew," both women reeled back in disgust at the mention of the film.

"Hey, it's a movie about a strong, determined, female federal agent, who ends up saving the day, I might add. I may have watched it a time or two," she scoffed and settled her hands on her hips. "The point is, this guy was obviously just a ruse. He was probably the one who spiked your scotch."

"Yeah, but why would he spike it with something that only made her forget me?" Kara asked. "It seems like she remembers everything else about the past year."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, let me see," she looked back to Cat. "Which of the Fox News anchors did you get fired?"

"Bill O'Reilly," Cat answered right way.

"Which of the new CatCo interns did you punch in the face?"

"Mike."

"Who did you intentionally trip at the Grammy's?"

"Kanye. He's been leaning more conservative as of late."

"Who else?"

"Lois Lane… Just because she was there."

"See," Kara said, arms up and turning to Alex. "She remembers everything but us. And it's not like she's even forgotten me, she just doesn't remember that we're married."

"Married?" Cat raised her voice. "What the hell are you talking about? I would never marry a lowly assistant!"

"Hey!" Alex piped in. "That lowly assistant is my sister! And she's moved on anyway. Kara is now the owner of one of the most cutting edge blogs in National City."

Cat gasped and placed her hands over her lips before lowering them to speak.

"You're my competitor now?!" she asked, rhetorically. "This day just keeps getting more and more deceptive."

"Alex, I beg you to please stop sticking up for me," Kara pled.

"And how is it possible that my memories are so different from what you two are saying is the truth?" Cat continued, ignoring Kara. "Also, what would the point be in only making me forget this ridiculous romance you say Keira and I have?"

"It's not just me who says it. The state of California says so too!" Alex explained. "You have a marriage license. You have pictures on your walls of the big day. You have a massive rock on your finger. How did you possibly miss all of this?"

"Simple, I certainly didn't pay attention to my walls this morning when I was scrambling to get ready and trying to deal with the fact that I'd just slept with my assistant and Supergirl in one fell swoop! As for the ring… I thought maybe I'd drunkenly decided to create spin and get a reaction out of Beyonce."

"Oooo! Telephone! Cell phones!" Kara excitedly inserted herself into the conversation. "Miss Grant, look at your photo album. Read our text messages together. Trust me they are _so_ not that of CEO and assistant."

Rolling her eyes, Cat pulled her extremely large phone from her purse and opened up her text exchanges with Kara. It took a little scrolling but her eyes suddenly widened as she read and looked on in rapt attention.

"Well, Keira, you might have missed your calling in life," she said. "Have you ever considered a side hustle in erotic fiction, my 'Kryptonian love slave'?"

"Perhaps that wasn't the best way to prove things to her in public," Alex leaned in to speak to Kara.

"We have enough Kryptonite to kill me here, right?" the Kryptonian asked.

"Alright," Cat brought them all back on track. "Let's suppose you two are right. That someone out there, for some ridiculous reason, wanted me to forget a marriage beneath my station. How do we fix it? Is there, like, an antidote or something?"

"Nothing that we've come up with so far," the agent replied. "We still need to run a lot of tests on both the alcohol and you before we even have a starting point. I'd like to do some bloodwork and a few scans if you'll agree to it."

"It's not as if I have a choice," Cat replied, stowing her phone once more. "Make it quick, I do not do waiting rooms."

"Right this way," Alex nodded and gestured her hand toward the lab.

After about an hour Cat had been poked, prodded and examined far more than she'd ever cared to be. Kara had watched every single second of it. She'd reached out for the older woman's hand when her blood was being drawn but Cat, instinctively, pulled back the appendage without a word. It was one thing to worry about her wife and partner, it was another thing altogether to be so obviously unwanted.

She tried to rationalize everything in her head but none of it worked out. Cat knew now that she hadn't been taken advantage of the night before. She seemed to believe them now about the marriage. Why was she still being so caustic?

But, when she really thought back to how they began, it wasn't a great deal different. Cat had fought tooth and nail to keep her walls up with Kara once she started to realize that they were coming down. It was almost as if the closer they grew, the meaner Cat became. But Kara had been persistent; showing the cold CEO that, no matter what she did, no matter where their relationship landed, Kara would not abandon her. She wouldn't stop bringing her coffee, wouldn't stop making sure she got home safe after one too many martinis, wouldn't stop loving her.

It had taken a _lot_ of work but, one fateful day, Cat decided to believe her. To let her in fully.

Was it even possible to do that again?

"Ok, Miss Grant," Alex said after taking one last look at Cat's vitals. "Outwardly you seem to be fit as a fiddle. I can say with confidence that the alien concoction hasn't attacked your body in any negative way other than the memory loss. Once we get your lab results back, and run some tests with those against the hooch, we'll be able to tell you more. Right now, though, my advice to you would be to go home, get some rest, and catch up with Kara on the past year of your life. If people start thinking you don't know who your own wife is they'll likely start to think that you're experiencing the early stages of alzheimer's and I can't imagine that will be good for your image."

"Sadly, I tend to agree with you," Cat said, standing from the examination table and looking to Kara. "I don't suppose you'll allow me to call an Uber over to pick us up from this facility?"

With a shake of her head, Supergirl stepped forward.

"I promise I'll take care of you, Miss Grant. And no more flying after this," she dropped her head. "Unless you want to, that is."

"I highly doubt that will ever be the case but it'll have to do for tonight," Cat replied, walking toward the door.

"Miss Grant," Alex called out. "Can you give me a minute with Kara? Supergirl business."

"I suppose, My time is only worth a couple thousand dollars an hour. No reason we can't splurge," she answered before dramatically pushing open the door and popping her heels all the way down the hall.

Once they were alone, the agent turned to the alien and Alex placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"How much is this hurting you?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Oh, it just feels like I Solar Flared, had my heart ripped out, watched it get thrown into a blender and am now trying to figure out how to put it back together again. No big deal," Kara answered, smiling bravely at the end. "In sickness and in health. This is what I signed up for. I'll figure it out."

"I know that you have superhuman everything, Kara, but those strengths do not extend to your feelings and Cat is being horrible right now. If this happened to Maggie… I don't even know what I would do," she said, squeezing the strong shoulder muscles. "If it becomes too much you know you can come stay with us, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Kara pursed her lips and then pulled Alex in for a much needed embrace. "Tell me it was all real, Alex. That you could see it in her eyes that she loved me before. That she wasn't just settling because she knew I'd always be there."

"If I believed that for one second I would have never let you go through with the wedding," Alex replied, pulling back to place both hands on either side of Kara's head and then leaning in to kiss her temple. "That incredibly difficult woman loved you more than life. She's just… She's just Cat Grant. And you, apparently, are her Kryptonian love slave."

The smirk of superiority that grew on the agent's face helped to break the tension and caused both women to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Don't even start with me!" Kara countered. "I'll bring up that time I came over to surprise you early for your birthday and figured out who really wears the handcuffs in your relationship!"

"Alright, alright," Alex said through her laughter, holding her hands up. "No more sex jokes. Now go fly the amnesiac home. Try to eat something."

"I see a lot of comfort ice cream in my future," Kara admitted before giving Alex one last smile and waving goodbye. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Kara."

Taking in a deep breath, Kara straightened her spine and trudged forth. It was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The stereotypical image of the CEO who marries the assistant is generally one of a rich, entitled white male. Normally one who'd recently grown tired of his wife. And while the practice for said man is old hat, it was still very much a social faux pas for a rich, entitled white female to do the same. Even if said female wasn't married and was still a stone cold fox in the looks department.

But that wasn't the reason Cat tried to distance herself from Kara, even while flying in her arms, to the tune of the space between either side of The Grand Canyon. No, Cat kept her distance because she was actually somewhat cognizant of her own sense of entitlement in life. And how extending that to someone like Kara, someone so young and kind and full of hope, could steal away some of the best years of her life, only to leave her with a cold grave when she should be settling into a warm embrace, in front of an idyllic fire, basking in the news of the conception of her first grandchild.

What the hell had gone wrong? How in the world had she become so selfish as to allow that chasm, she'd so carefully constructed, to be filled with ground so solid it led to rings on fingers and wedding pictures in frames?

As soon as Kara set her down on the balcony of her condo, she slipped inside the door and searched diligently for said picture. She needn't go far. It had replaced the framed copy of her Time Magazine cover: the one that lauded her as the Queen of All Media and stayed next to her bed to remind her each morning of who she was.

She looked so ridiculously happy in that photograph. It looked like they were on the beach at sunset. Neither of the wore veils because ew. They looked classy, not archaic. Comfortable, not conservative. And dear god, did they look hopelessly, happily and stupidly in love. It was a black and white candid shot. Kara was laughing at something out of frame. It was that laugh that made her entire mouth open and her eyes squint so hard that it would be a wonder if she could see. Cat's smile was more refined, of course. Classic pearly white's shined from the profile of her face, nose, and forehead nuzzling her exuberant bride.

The woman holding the picture could have strangled the woman inside it.

After all the effort she'd put in trying to keep Kara at a distance, to protect her from a future of her own mood swings, fears and insecurities, the woman in the picture still caved.

"How could you do this?" she whispered under her breath.

"Trust me, it took time to get there," the figure at the balcony door said as she closed it and drew closer. "Super hearing, remember?"

"Yes," she replied as she slowly lowered the picture back to the nightstand. "I suppose I'll have to get used to that… again."

"On the bright side, you don't have to yell as much when you need me," her tone was hesitant and sweet and it matched the soft smile that she'd allowed to grow on her face. "I'm just gonna go change real quick."

Cat watched as Kara pulled a pair of pajamas from the bureau. Her bureau… which looked to now be _their bureau._ She'd have to get used to that.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she said, making a beeline for the door and walking purposefully to the freezer.

Sometimes she liked the extra crunch of frozen M&Ms. She would need that and a stiff drink for the lengthy conversation they were, no doubt, about to have. It was only after she opened the freezer door that she noticed something that rarely rested on the shelves within: ice cream. Full fat, whole milk, straight to the thighs ice cream. It must have been Kara's. After letting out a sigh and grabbing it from its perch she closed the door and set her loot down on the island counter. She even grabbed a spoon for the frozen treat. A peace offering of sorts.

Kara entered the room just as she was pouring herself a healthy serving of non-alien enhanced scotch. A soft 'thank you' left her lips as she took her seat at the island and opened up the pint. The sentiment was acknowledged with a mere nod before Cat took the seat next to her.

"Alright, Keira, let's start with the basics," she said, cracking her neck. "When did this happen? When did we go from employer and employee to… more?"

Kara was mid bite into her ice cream before she paused for a moment to swallow and the locked eyes with Cat.

"Let's get even more basic than that," she said, her tone becoming more serious. "I know why you called me Keira all those years. Why a two syllable name eluded the grasp of a woman who made her fortune off of words. A woman who could easily rattle off names like 'Siobhan and 'Teschmacher' but couldn't manage 'Kara' unless she was about to hop on a plane to God knows where so she could go 'diving'."

"And why is that?" Cat asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you love me," the alien replied with all the confidence in the world. "You didn't even like Siobhan and you're still warming up to Eve, even though she's 'not the brightest crayon in the box'. But me, you loved way before you even knew that love wasn't platonic. And because of that love, you needed to try to keep me at a distance due to a fear of becoming too close."

"And how could you possibly know that for sure?" Cat asked dully, popping an M&M into her mouth.

"Easy," Kara smirked as she took another bite of ice cream. "You told me."

Cat nearly choked on her candy. It was as if she'd been betrayed by her very self.

"I what?"

"You told me," Kara repeated, mouth full. "You stopped calling me Kara the day after you decided you couldn't actually leave CatCo. After a while, I asked you why you were finally saying my name right, to which, you lied or brushed off the answer several times but, one day, I drew a line in the sand and made you answer me. Your answer was that 'Keira' was a subconscious barrier. A way to keep us both from getting too close. Because how could I truly love someone who couldn't even bother to say my name right? Only you'd realized you weren't going to win that fight against your better judgment."

How had this possibly happened? How had her walls fallen down so irrevocably? Cat's heart raced as she wondered how deep that particular rabbit hole went.

"And exactly what else did my former self decide to disclose to you?" she asked, bringing the scotch to her lips.

"Enough to keep me here, next to you after all of the horrible things you said to me today," the smile was gone and replaced with a determination set in the clenching of her jaw. "You're trying to push me away just like you did the first time. Because I deserve to be with someone who can share a full life with me, not just a few solid years. That's what you're thinking, right? That and the idea that it might behoove me to be with someone who was a bit more sensitive to my emotional needs

She felt naked. Her kevlar stripped from her small frame by her very own lips. After the initial shock of the information, she made a mental note to contemplate how peculiar it felt to be betrayed by one's self.

"I can't believe this," she slammed her hand down on the counter but kept her tone calm. "It sounds like I shared _everything_ with you. What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that you wanted to stop running from your insecurities and start being honest with me so we could both be happy," Kara explained. "This wasn't an easy road, Cat. But I walked down it with you as much as you tried to push me off to another trail. I'm staying. No matter what. It's in writing. And I am _not_ going to be an ex-Mrs. Grant. So, until we find a fix for this amnesia hangover you're nursing, you're going to have to deal with the fact that I know your fears and I know your tactics. I'm not afraid of them."

"You're hurt by them."

The statement hung in the air like a heavy, overpowering perfume; making it hard to breathe. Cat stared at her glass of chocolates as Kara stirred her ice cream. Trying to figure out what to say about that. She certainly couldn't refute it.

"Why in the world would you ever want to be with someone like me, Kara?" she finally said the name, her game given up by her previous self. "The only remotely healthy relationship I have is with my son. _One_ of my sons. And I'm still not even very good at that. I am moody, self-centered and sometimes even downright mean. What made you try so hard?"

Full lips pursed as Kara seemed to lose herself in thought for a moment. The pregnant made the seconds tick by slower than molasses and the discomfort of it all forced Cat's hands to fidget; playing with the ruffles on a nearby dish towel. Kara must have noticed because after a few more seconds passed, she reached out to take one of the hands under her own. This time she wasn't rejected.

"How about we start from the beginning?" she asked.

Dark brown eyes focussed on the comforting action before locking with blue. She swallowed thickly before nodding and giving the hand a squeeze. A small smile formed on Kara's face before she took a deep breath and launched into her tale.

"Ok, If I had to pinpoint an exact moment when the shift happened, I'd have to say it was the day you told me you were leaving Catco," she said. "I started to just say that I wasn't good with change and that I didn't know what I was going to do without you but… I just couldn't let you walk out of my world like that…"

 _[The Day Cat Announced Her Leave of Absence]_

" _Miss Grant, I need to say something," Kara said as she barged into Cat's office after having some time to think about the news she'd received that day._

" _No, no," Cat protested. "I only give one tearful goodbye per person and you got yours already."_

" _I'm sorry but that's just not gonna cut it," Kara replied, stepping forward to take the CEO by the arm and escorting her out onto the balcony so that they could speak in private._

" _Keira! What is this? She protested verbally since she couldn't match the strength guiding her outside._

" _This is me diving," she said before bringing their lips together in a desperate and passionate kiss._

 _The kind a person gives when they're afraid they'll never see someone again. And, when she pulled back she was amazed to find Cat silent and dazed from the action. So she used it to her advantage._

" _It's possible that I'll rise to the occasion," she explained, hands still caressing Cat's face. "It's possible that I will find a strength within myself that will help fuel at least a portion of the inspiration that you create within me. It's possible that learning the tough lessons without you here to talk me through them will force me to figure out my own solutions. It's possible that I might learn to be stronger faster without the safety net of your support. But it's also possible that I will fall. That I'll be so lost without you that this person I've become, this person that I love, will disappear and turn into just another girl searching desperately for a pair of arms to fall into. I do not want that, Miss Grant but it is absolutely possible."_

" _Kara-"_

 _Cat started to speak but was cut off by the alien._

" _No, please, just listen, and let me finish, and I will walk back into the office and leave you alone for the rest of the day," she pulled away as she continued, using her hands to emphasize her point. "There are a wide range of possibilities that could turn into realities if you leave but one thing is certain to happen."_

 _She took a deep breath and started to pace as she spoke._

" _I have feelings for you, Miss Grant. Feelings that go deeper than work and mentorship and mutual appreciation. Feelings so big that I didn't even fully understand them but I was willing to bet they might get cleared up if I kissed you and… They were," she said, finally stopping and locking eyes with Cat once more. "I don't expect you to feel the same for me and I will never even speak of this again if you don't want to hear it but I needed to know exactly what I was going to lose if you left and now, well, I might be losing someone who has the capability to make me happier than anyone else could. I will try my very best to rise, Miss Grant, but now I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I'd prefer to rise with you. And, if you want a real adventure to dive into, you know where to find me."_

 _Cat paused for a few seconds before crossing her arms over her chest and looking down._

" _Will that be all?" she asked._

 _Kara's shoulders slumped with the rejection and she felt her heart clench in her chest._

" _Yes, Miss Grant, that's all," she answered._

" _Then I'd advise you to get back to work, Keira. Those articles won't write themselves."_

[Present Day]

"See, I don't remember any of that," Cat said, shaking her head and contemplating just how much that must have hurt Kara. It truly had been a long road for her. "I remember that quick chat in my office and the hug we shared and then that was that. I went to the Himalayas for a few weeks looking for happiness and got bored enough to come back. Then I demoted you to my personal assistant again and all was right in the world."

A whimsical smile broke out across Kara's face as she recalled the truth.

"You didn't actually go to the Himalayas in reality," she explained. "That night, after I did a lot of crying on Alex's shoulder, I found something shoved under my door when I went to walk her out. It was your first class plane ticket to Bhutan. There was a post-it note on top saying that I owed you $10,422 in coffee and lunch to be paid off over an indefinite amount of time. I started paying you back the next morning with coffee. It still drives Eve crazy that you always take mine over hers."

Cat imagined it all playing out in her head. She could even see herself boarding the plane and ordering a drink in her first class accommodations before demanding the plane stop during its taxi and return to allow her back into the airport. And she didn't even need to ask Kara if she knew why she returned. She knew the answer as soon as she heard all of those 'possibilities' spew out of the young reporter's mouth. Kara was happier with Cat around. And that happiness was far more important than any lessons she might learn in a yurt in the Himalayas.

"What did I say that morning?" She asked.

"You told me not to bring up the kiss and asked me about my progress with my next article," Kara answered.

"And when did we engage in said activity again?"

"About a month later," Kara explained. "It was after you finally figured out that pushing me into the arms of Lena Luthor was _not_ going to work."

"God," Cat groaned and put her head in her hands. "There is just not enough alcohol in this world for me to deal with this. I think I need to go to bed and try again in the morning."

"Of course," Kara nodded, understanding that everything might be a lot to handle, and started to clean up the ice cream and M&Ms. "Look, I'll um, I'll just sleep in the guest room tonight to give you some space but we need to figure out what we're going to do if Alex doesn't have a fix for this thing by next week. Carter will be back from summer camp and I doubt very seriously you'll want to upset the apple cart on that one."

"Oh god, Carter," Cat replied as she stood, she hadn't even imagined the idea of how Kara might have integrated with his life as well. "No, you're right. I don't want him thinking that anything is wrong. I guess we'll just… figure something out like we always do. You always seem to find a way to save the world and I always find a way to save your reputation. Surely we can keep my son in the dark on this little debacle."

"Right," Kara nodded. "Ok, goodnight… Miss Grant. I'm just gonna do a quick check of the house. Make sure the doors are locked."

Cat simply nodded and walked into her room before closing the door. She didn't correct Kara and tell her it was alright to use her first name once more, she nodded.

She thought about that nod the entire length of time it took her to slip into her comfy pajamas. She thought about it as she realized they had dedicated sides of the bed and that Kara had Wonder Woman slippers on the floor at her side. She thought about the nod as she looked through the drawers that held clothes so incredibly bland she knew they belonged to the reporter.

And then she went to do what she should have done instead of the nod… but, as soon as Cat opened the door, she caught sight of the Girl of Steel crying softly into her stylish coat that had been hanging on the rack near the front door. She must have passed it on the way to check the lock.

"I wish you were here to help me right now, Cat. I miss you so much."

The words were faint but the CEO heard them. And Kara must have been desperately lost in her pain because she certainly didn't hear Cat until she'd started her approach. Neither of them said anything at first. Cat looked from Kara's tear stained eyes to the coat. Then, still without a word, she placed the item back on the rack and brought her hands up to finally wipe at the tears she'd wanted to wash away since they'd first appeared on Kara's face while they stood on the balcony at CatCo earlier that day. It had all been for nothing. This little bird knew all of her tricks. Cat had trusted her enough at one point to tell them to her. And, though it would not be easy, she would no longer be causing her pointless pain.

"I'm here," she said before pulling Kara in for a much-needed embrace. "I may not be exactly who you need right now but I am still Cat and that's what you can call me."

Arms that could bend steel tightened around her as much as they dared before Kara whispered the name softly against her shoulder. Cat kept Kara close throughout the night. She fought every instinct that told her that her actions were foolish and selfish because they certainly didn't seem foolish and selfish. The felt warm and right.

Like coming home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heavy lids lifted to reveal sleepy blue eyes that immediately focused in on the alert, wide awake, hazel set before them. Jumping at the startling sight, Kara yelped and sat up in bed before addressing the woman who was staring at her.

"Rao, Cat! What are you doing? Do you have any idea how incredibly creepy that was to wake up to?" she asked. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Sleep is for slackers and it's nearly 6 am anyway," Cat bulldozed through the conversation as she sat up. "What do our mornings generally look like? As a couple, I mean."

"Our mornings?" Kara asked, rubbing her eyes. "Well, I guess it depends on who wakes up first, how early, and what their temperament is. Like if we wake up late, and you're cranky, I'll get your stuff ready for you while you shower and make you a smoothie to-go. Or if we wake up on time we'll probably shower together... for a long time, and then you'll go to work and I'll get you coffee because I still owe you for that plane ticket to the Himalayas. Or, or! If you wake up early and are feeling frisky and then you'll wake me up to... you know. And then we'll take a shower... a long one."

Cat tried to cover up her mirthful smile with a hand that dragged down her face, thumb ending up between her teeth before she finally clarified herself.

"I meant in front of other people," she said. "You work for yourself so I was confused as to why you were bringing me coffee. But, now that we have that cleared up, along with a wealth of knowledge about our sex life, I think I know what to expect."

"Right," Kara bit her lip and looked down, cheeks warming to reveal a wonderful shade of pink. "Well, we also normally have lunch together too if I'm not out doing interviews or Supergirl stuff."

"And do I take you right there on my desk amidst the remnants of cobb salad?" Cat challenged, eyes smoldering.

Kara knew what she was doing. Cat hadn't only spilled her evasive tactics when they'd finally become a couple and had regular heart to hearts. She also shared her desires and turn-ons. And one of them was definitely verbally cornering her mate just to get a reaction. Kara also knew exactly what reaction to give.

"No," she said, voice confident and gaze locked. "No, that happens when you decide to work late and I fly in to bring you dinner. The office is normally empty by then."

The alien could hear the change in the cadence of both Cat's breathing and the beat of her heart. And she was quite familiar with that particular look in her eyes. Images of the two of them together were likely dancing through her head.

"Hmm," was the only response she got for a few more seconds and then Cat followed up with another question. "What are we like together?"

"Do you mean around people or..." she dropped off, not wanting to make the same mistake she'd made with the first question of the morning.

The messy blonde head tilted to the side as a plump lower lip was captured between perfect teeth.

"Both," Cat answered. "Start with how we are around people. I can't imagine I'm much for PDA in any form."

"Um, no, you're not," Kara had to think about that answer, she'd never had to explain their dynamics before. "Aside from maybe a hug or a kiss goodbye, we don't actually much different than we used to. There are a few little things I've asked you not to do in public, and you're pretty good at remembering them, but really we were kind of always in tune with each other. I mean, you trained me to anticipate your needs and I think at some point you started to realize when I needed you too. And I think I can safely say that all of those qualities transferred to the bedroom... where we're obviously very active."

"I always had you figured out, Kara," the CEO pointed out, seemingly speaking more about the less erotic side of their relationship. "At some point, it simply became too hard not to want to help guide you. What are we like in private?"

"In private we're..." she searched her brain for the best way to describe the way it felt when it was just the two of them. Finally, she found it and a small smile started to grow on her face as she spoke. "In private we're like every good talk we've ever had on your balcony. Trust me, you're still you. You deliver every single line with that Cat Grant bluntness, you make fun of my cooking, you reel in disgust at my eating habits... but your voice is so much softer when you do. And it's normally you who called the delivery service anyway. I've never wanted you to stop being you, Cat. I love how unabashedly honest you are. But it feels so good to have that complimented by a hand on my cheek or a kiss on my forehead; something that lets me know you love who I am too."

The older woman had that same, soft look on her face that she did when she'd asked Kara to take her glasses off for the first time. Her mouth hung open just slightly as her eyes emanated adoration. Then, something shifted. Her lips closed and she swallowed thickly before asking a question.

"Am I gentle with you?" she asked, a small, nearly imperceptible shudder, entering her voice at the last word. "I mean, with your heart?"

It was then that Kara realized just how much trouble she was in. She was supposed to be devising a way to make this Cat fall in love with her should all else fail, not the other way around. Yet there she was, witnessing the incredible depths of Cat's soul, spilling out before her. Cat had loved her this much throughout her struggle to figure out who she was, her embarrassing infatuation with James, and even through her trials with the Red Kryptonite. Back when only Alex and J'onn could handle her.

"Cat, you're not just gentle with my heart, you helped form it," she finally replied, speaking from the organ that she also spoke of. "You taught me how to protect it and make it soar to heights that my body can't even access. You make my heart strong."

Just after it seemed as if she were getting through to her, an obvious air of discomfort settled over the woman who, on the offset, had been so guarded when it came to others. She was retreating back to her safe place after such an intimate conversation. Kara could tell.

"Well, then, I guess our coupling hasn't been all bad," the older woman said, distancing herself mentally and physically from the Super girl on her bed. "I believe I'll take my shower now… a short one."

She added the last part with a wink to try to ease some of the tension and Kara responded with a smile as she too got up from the bed and started her day. She made the bed at super speed and then entered the kitchen to warm up a store bought muffin for Cat to eat on the way in to work. The noises of the morning normally filtered in and out of her mind without notice at this point in her life. She didn't bother wearing her glasses to help to filter them out until she really started working. However, that morning, as she waited for the microwave to alert her that the muffin was ready, something definitely caught her attention.

The all too familiar sounds of Cat's pleasure mingled with the hiss of the water falling from the shower. They were softer than they'd normally be if the pair were together, she was obviously trying to hide what she was doing, but there was no mistaking that gasp. Cat's shower was not going to be as 'short' as she'd led her to believe.

"Oh my god!" Kara whispered, putting a hand over her mouth and trying to figure out what to do.

Continuing to listen would definitely be an invasion of privacy. Even though they were married, even though she'd caused those noises to leave Cat's lips a thousand times before, this wasn't meant for her ears. And, as much as she wanted to continue to listen… really wanted to, she knew it wasn't right. So, Kara used her super speed to run into the bedroom, retrieve her glasses and run back to the kitchen to finish wrapping up the muffin.

"Ok, that's better," she said as she pulled the pastry from the microwave and covered it in a paper towel.

Needless to say, it was hard for her mind to focus on anything other than the image burned into it by what she heard. She could only hope that her heated skin had cooled by the time Cat emerged from the bedroom clean, primped and ready to take on the day.

"I'll take Ms. Teschmacher's coffee today, I need some time alone this morning to think," she said, taking the offered muffin and then pulling down the sunglasses she'd already adorned herself with. "I'd like sushi for lunch."

"Sushi it is," Kara answered with an exaggerated nod of her head. "I'll see you at 12:30."

"Don't be late," she said, pushing her glasses back up her nose and walking toward the door as she finished her sentence. "You know how I get when I'm hungry."

"That I do," Kara answered softly to the door that had just clicked closed. "I guess I should get ready."

And, with that, she marched off to take her own shower… a long one.

"Still nothing?" Kara asked Alex as she walked into the DEO straight from settling a fist fight on the streets over the last Ube bagel at some hipster food truck.

"Zip, zilch, nada," Alex answered. "We've been running satellite scans of the entire tri-state area and not one matching signature has shown up for whatever this alien is. It's almost as if the guy literally dropped in, stole Cat's memories, and got the hell outta Dodge."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," Kara said as she wrung her fists together before her. "Why on Earth would anyone want to steal only Cat's memories of us from her and then not stick around to watch the fallout? Like, this serves absolutely no purpose other than to annoy me and there's not even some maniacal trouble maker laughing about how annoyed I am!"

"Hey, be thankful an annoyance is all we're up against," the Agent noted, placing a hand on the alien's shoulder. "How did things go last night?"

"Surprisingly well after she figured out that I know all of her mental tricks," Kara answered, leaning against a nearby desk and crossing her arms. "She's trying, she really is, but she's obviously pretty weirded out by everything. I think that a part of her is angry with herself for caving and being with me. I mean, she fought it tooth and nail the first time but at least now I have the fact that she took the plunge on my side. I just… I do think that she loves me, Alex, but what if I can't make her fall back _in_ love with me again. What if she starts to feel like, caged and stuck with me when it wasn't really her choice to be."

"Kara, you truly are blind," Alex responded, shaking her head. "It is impossible for most people to not fall in love with you. Especially Cat Grant. From what you're telling me she's mad at herself for not protecting you enough… from herself. Wow, this is all so confusing."

"Pfft, tell me about it," the alien said with a a sigh.

"The point is she can't have changed that much," Alex continued. "Her heart has belonged to you for a really long time. You just need to give her the chance to catch her breath and deal with this really crappy thing that's been done to her. And I haven't seen anything on this planet ever figure out a way to conquer Cat Grant. She's pretty invincible."

"Yeah," Kara agreed, standing at full height and straightening her suit. "You're right. She'll bounce back. I just need to give her some time and space. In the meantime, any luck with figuring out an antidote?"

Alex shook her head before answering, "No, we're trying but I doubt we'll get very far if we don't catch our culprit and get him to spill about the chemistry of his planet. Don't lose hope though. We're going to increase the scan area at regular intervals. If he's still on the planet, we'll track him."

"Alright, good luck," she said as she started to walk away. "I've got to go grab Cat some sushi but I'll catch up with you later. Bye Alex."

"Bye Super Whipped Girl," the Agent said with a smirk and looked back at her screen.

"I heard that!" Kara called back before exiting the building and launching off to the tune of her sister's giggles.

"Miss, Teschmacher, I realize that yesterday I might have had a small lapse in memory, due to an unfair punch to the head I took in my Muay Thai class, but I have since recovered and at no point did I ever lose my sense of style. So, I would very much like to know why you thought it suitable to replace my broken, yet elegant, brushed steel stapler with this abhorrent, shiny steel stapler that is likely to blind me once the sun starts its descent upon the city."

Kara laughed in the elevator as she listened to the tongue lashing Eve was taking over her unfortunate office supply choice. Cat had obviously settled right back into her role as domineering boss right away. The alien chuckled as the ding of the elevator announced her arrival mid-excuse from Miss Teschmacher.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant, but they didn't have the brushed steel in stock, and I know how you feel about that design, so I thought you'd rather have the shiny steel rather than no stapler at all for the day," she replied.

"Gee, you know what, I bet I can pick one of those up for you this afternoon, Cat," Kara jumped in to save Eve, knowing the next closest Tiffany's was in Opal City. "Surely, this one will do until then."

"Sometimes I wonder how uncomfortable it might be for our marriage if I hired you back as my assistant," Cat said, turning to Kara and playing the part perfectly. "However, I suppose it's best you follow your dreams. It's good to see you, darling."

Kara smiled at the greeting and, without thinking, leaned in to place a quick kiss on Cat's lips but was redirected to her cheek and met with that fake smile Cat gave when she was upset with something and trying to play it cool.

"Ah, I see you brought lunch," she said, taking Kara's free hand and leading her into the office. "Thank god, I'm starving."

She pulled Kara with purpose right out to the balcony, not even stopping at her desk to drop off the food.

"Wow, you really are hungry," Kara noted but her words were ignored.

"What in the hell were you thinking out there?" Cat demanded once they were out of sight and earshot. She dropped Kara's wrist and crossed her arms.

Confusion played across the alien's face. What was she talking about? Cat had specifically told Kara to bring her lunch at 12:30 and not to be late. She was right on time.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What am I talking about?" Cat mimicked, amazed Kara would have the audacity to not know what she was referencing. "That kiss! The one you tried to instigate right in front of Miss Teschmacher. That's what I'm talking about."

"What?" Kara furrowed her brow and put the food down on the patio table. "Cat, I was just going in for a peck. Eve's seen us do that like a million times. I wasn't going to french you or anything! Hell, I kiss Alex hello like that from time to time."

"Right, I'm not going to touch your abnormally close relationship with your sister with a ten foot pole. I've never seen two siblings cry over each other more than the both of you," Cat said, flitting her hand as if to toss that point to the side. "What I am going to do is ask that you not screw up our second first kiss with some meaningless peck given for the sole benefit of Ms. Teschmacher!"

Kara was dumbfounded by Cat's train of thought. What did she mean 'second first kiss'?

"Wait, what?" she asked and was met with both a groan and an eye roll.

"Kara, within your mind, you hold the memory of the first time we kissed," she explained. "You have this lush, daring, romantic and completely overly dramatic moment in time where you put all your cards on the table, dug deep for your courage and shifted both of our worlds in this epic and beautiful way. I do not. I have a yurt in the Himalayas and, while I'm not exactly thrilled about that, I have to accept it. What I will not accept is _my_ first kiss memory being anything less that spectacular and in none of my fantasies of kissing you are we in front of my assistant."

"You're fantasizing about kissing me again?" Kara blurted out and was ignored completely by an approaching Cat.

"And when I do decide to kiss you, because this time it's my turn to instigate, you are _not_ going to want to be anywhere near Miss Teschmacher either," Cat continued, their faces only a few inches apart. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Kara swallowed hard and used every ounce her self-control to not close the distance between them and pour every ounce of herself into Cat through her lips. Her eyes couldn't decide whether to focus on her mouth or her gaze as she thought about how much that demand meant to her. How it showed that Cat was trying. How their relationship was just as important to her as it was to Kara.

"Crystal," Kara replied, promise in her tone.

"Good girl," the CEO said, her right hand reaching up slowly to cup Kara's cheek while her lips drew closer and placed a lingering kiss on her temple before pulling away. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

Kara stood there dazed as Cat moved past her to pick up the delivery bag. She recalled the conversation they'd had just that morning.

 _"In private we're like every good talk we've ever had on your balcony. Trust me, you're still you. You deliver every single line with that Cat Grant bluntness, you make fun of my cooking, you reel in disgust at my eating habits... but your voice is so much softer when you do. And it's normally you who called the delivery service anyway. I've never wanted you to stop being you, Cat. I love how unabashedly honest you are. But it feels so good to have that complimented by a hand on my cheek or a kiss on my forehead; something that lets me know you love who I am too."_

Kara knew that the self-preserving part of of the strong willed woman was stopping her from saying the actual words but her actions couldn't have been more clear. Cat loved Kara. And that meant that everything would be ok.

"Are you coming inside?" the voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I'm not going to eat all of these pot-stickers by myself."

"Yes," Kara said, taking a deep breath and turning to follow. "I'm with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cat wondered if they'd always been this good at dinner.

The conversation flowed as smoothly as the wine. Kara's smile's were ever present and she was relatively good about keeping things out of her teeth. They even seemed to gravitate closer to each other, forgoing the plates and simply picking and choosing from the array of tapas Cat had picked up on the way home.

She'd walked into the condo only to experience the warm and subtle waft of scented candles and coffee. Multiple print-outs and slips of note paper were scattered across the kitchen table as the budding entrepreneur worked on her latest blog entry. She moved rapidly to clear off the table that had become her work-space without even so much as a suggestion from Cat and now they were sitting with bellies full of bread, hummus and various seasoned meats and veggies. Cat sipped her wine and watched Kara try not to eat more… and fail. It wasn't the cold, sterile, passive aggressive bickering she'd experienced in her previous marriages. It was what dinner was supposed to be: a homecoming.

So, of course, it was time for Cat to ruin it.

"Tell me about Lena Luthor," she said, leaning back in her chair and bringing a bare foot up to rest upon the seat. "You mentioned I tried to push you into her arms in an attempt to get you away from mine. How did that go?"

Kara's brow furrowed as her chin dropped. Blue eyes glanced over the top of her glasses; an obvious attempt at admonishing Cat for her sins of the past.

"Well, it almost ended up with me losing a good friend," she said, picking at the bread. "Thankfully, Lena is a very understanding person."

"I'm awash with relief," Cat replied dryly. "Now, spill."

"Well, Lena and I were starting to naturally grow close because I kept writing articles about her and Supergirl had to keep saving her life," Kara explained. "And this was all happening around the same time I was trying to get you to fall in love with me. Which you were not making easy."

"Most worthwhile things aren't," Cat interjected.

"Yeah, well, this worthwhile thing," Kara replied, pointing to herself. "Was trying her best and getting pushed away at every turn. And then there was the night of Lena's big party. I asked you to be my date but you kept turning me down, saying that you didn't know whether or not you were going to have time to attend. Of course you did. And you showed up all beautiful and elegant with your martini in hand, wearing a judgmental look from the corner."

"And I'm betting that look stayed on Lena for most of the night," Cat wagered, sipping her wine.

"It did," Kara confirmed with an over exaggerated nod. "You noticed things about her that even I'd never seen. And I was her best friend at that point. The next day you called me into your office to talk about her; asked me what my thoughts were on her intentions for the city."

"And you, with all that wide eyed, bright smile enthusiasm just gushed all over the place?" Cat asked with a wink.

"Did you get your memory back or do you want me to finish telling the story?" Kara countered with faux annoyance.

Cat simply chuckled and made the motion of zipping her lips. She didn't need to know much to fill in the blanks of Kara's story. Just the main points. The girl was normally as consistent as the rise of the sun.

"Good. Ok, so you told me that you saw the way that Lena looked at me and there was a lot more going on behind those 'overdone' eyes than platonic feelings. You said that, if there was anyone worth a second glance from me it would be someone as smart and useful as a reformed Luthor," she said, taking a sip of water before continuing. "And then you told me that if I didn't ask her out on a date you'd fire me."

Cat ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to imagine the pain she must have felt in those moments. Imagining anyone with Kara made her physically ill. She'd actually used that to her advantage for a few meals she needed to skip to fit into a fabulous dress. For her to offer this up, she must truly have been trying to do the right thing. A tiny bit of her anger at her former self faded with the information.

"So, did you do it?" she asked.

"Yes," Kara said sadly. "I did. I think part of me did it to spite you while the other part of me did it to see if you were right. The only problem was that none of me did it for Lena and she deserved better than that."

There was a sadness in Kara's eyes that Cat knew she owned. She wondered how many tears Kara had shed that were born of her own need to keep the girl away from pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What happened was Lena was amazing," Kara replied with a sense of stern protectiveness she used only for those lucky few who held a piece of her heart. "She was smart, funny, beautiful… She did her best to put me at ease and she succeeded. Then, at the end of the night, she kissed me. And, as she pulled away, she asked if that helped me be any less in love with Cat Grant."

To this, Cat said nothing. It wasn't her place. She was wrong and she knew it. They both knew it.

"I was scared to death that I was going to lose someone who was really starting to mean a lot to me," Kara continued. "But, thankfully, Lena was kind enough to forgive me for basically using her as a way to circumvent my feelings for you. We were fine. You and I, however, we had something to talk about. I marched into your office the next morning and read you the riot act. I told you that if you ever tried to force me into another romantic situation again that I would forget about the very complicated and close nature of our relationship and bring in HR to discuss your unethical request."

Cat could see it all playing out in her head. She imagined the shocked look on her face, coffee just hanging in the air, midway up to her lips.

"And what did I say?" she asked.

"You didn't have a chance to say anything. I walked out after I said my piece," Kara answered.

"And then I came to apologize?"

"Nope," she answered, tossing an olive back into the bowl. "You thought you'd finally made me see reason about you. That after all that time, I had witnessed enough of your true colors and wouldn't be back for more. But you were wrong. After three days I calmed down and came into your office to talk."

"And I was cold."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. If Cat thought for one second that she'd killed Kara's hope for the two of them she would have rammed that sentiment on home as much as she could have.

"And you were cold."

The confirmation was accompanied with a nod of blonde hair and a sadness from days long past.

"And when did I see reason regarding my actions with Lena?"

"You didn't," Kara replied, shaking her head this time and then locking onto Hazel eyes. "You saw me with Mike."

That was when Cat started to wonder if some of the real past and her memories of it were the same.

"Drunk at the bar?" she asked.

"Yep," Kara answered, raising her glass. "You thought he was trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me and-"

"I smacked him," Cat finished for her and then continued. "I think those memories are the same. I hated what you were turning into around him. It was like he was this cro-magnon, self-involved, misogynistic, power suck for you. And, when I thought about you settling for that… I was so angry that night."

The rage she'd felt returned in a controlled sense. She couldn't believe Kara would let go so much of what she'd worked so hard to foster within herself just to be with that white bread, privileged oaf. He would never appreciate who she really was. All the struggles she'd been through. He'd never know what it was to fight just to be taken seriously and then fight twice as hard as everyone else just to prove your worth as a cute little blonde girl playing in the big leagues. He would eclipse her entire galaxy of wonder so that his fleeting star might shine bright.

Well, he would if Cat had allowed it.

And only over her dead body would she have done that.

"Oh, yeah, you were," Kara agreed, pulling Cat from her thoughts and finally allowing the smile to return from her face. "You took me home, put me to bed and lectured me the entire time about self-respect and how very little I had. And you were still fuming the next morning. Eve told me that you wanted to see me in your office first thing. So, I stumbled in with my headache and you dragged me out to the balcony with your rage. And then you kissed me like I'd never been kissed before."

Warmth tinted Kara's cheeks as her mind went back to that morning and, dear god, did Cat wish she too could replay those moments. She could only imagine how her anger had turned to passion and what that might have driven her actions.

"Tell me about it," she demanded, voice low and bedroom eyes directed right at Kara.

And she would have. It would have taken her a few moments to find her words, but Kara would have spilled, eventually, had Cat's phone not rung just in time to save her from stumbling through their second kiss. Cat would have let the call go but Carter's name showed up on the screen and she knew the moment would have to resurface another time.

"It's Carter," she said, before answering. "Carter, hi! How are you, darling? Is everything alright?"

Everything was, indeed, alright. He'd been kayaking and horseback riding along with several other outdoor activities that he rarely got to do within the city limits. His voice was excited but there also seemed to be something else going on with his tone. Something he wasn't offering up. Cat had learned after many attempts in the past at helicopter parenting that it was really best to let Carter work with his problems on his own and wait for him to come to her. So, she bit her tongue and praised him for the other accomplishments he regaled.

By the time the conversation had come to a close she nearly ended the call but Carter halted her with a request to speak to Kara. It came as a shock at first because she wasn't used to sharing him but, it did make sense that Kara would be woven into his life as well if they were married. So, Cat handed over the phone.

"He wants to speak to you," she said.

"Right," Kara nodded, finishing off a mouthful and taking the phone. "Hey, pal! What's going on?"

Of course she would call him 'pal'. 'Pal' was such a Kara Danvers thing to say.

"Oh yeah? What'd they say?" the alien asked, her brow starting to furrow. "Those big… dummies. They're just jealous."

What on Earth could they be talking about? And why was Carter opening up to Kara about his problems and not his own mother?

"Absolutely!" Kara said, standing. "I'll take care of it. Be good and get some rest tonight… Ok…. Love you too."

Kara ended the call and handed over the phone before ripping open her blouse and revealing the giant S of her super suit.

"Everything's fine. I'll be back in a flash," she said before dropping her glasses on the table and rushing out the balcony doors.

She'd never seen that particular action before; Kara just ripping open her shirt like that.

"Oh god, that is just so hot," she said to no one but the walls around her and sipped her wine to cool off.

Cat had nearly cleaned up all the remnants of dinner before a whoosh of air came from the bedroom and soft, booted footfalls made their way closer to the kitchen. There was Supergirl in all her glory.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Cat asked as she put away a plate. "I've seen some fairly interesting exits from dates in my day but they don't normally end with anyone jumping from my balcony."

"Carter was having a little trouble with some of the kids at camp," Kara answered, obviously happy that he'd asked for her help in the matter. "He told them that he personally knew Supergirl and they didn't believe him so they started making fun of him. He asked me if I could maybe ask her to make an appearance."

And of course she did. All the powers of a god and Kara Danvers used them to stand up for a boy at camp. /Her/ boy at camp. The swelling of Cat's heart was so overwhelming that she wondered if it was actually bad for her health to feel so much all at once. Kara loved not only Cat, but her son as well. The maternal instincts within her overtook her and she couldn't help the look of contentment that took over her features as she stared on, speechless, at the girl before her.

"What? Do I have bugs in my hair?" She asked, running her hands through the blonde locks. "I swear I swallowed like ten of them on my way there. What is it with camps and mosquitoes? I think I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"You do that," Cat managed as she turned to finish up her task.

Everything was happening so fast. It was hard to truly wrap her head around all of the facts coupled with the feelings. Kara was her wife, her wife was Supergirl, Supergirl loved both her and her family… Supergirl was Kara and Cat loved Kara. She had loved her for a very long time, even before that love changed to something she viewed as unprofessional and impractical. And, much as she thought before that things should have stayed professional, she could not help the aching need within her to do what felt right.

To dive.

She entered the bedroom and waited for the the sound of running water to cease. Standing at the bathroom door, she listened for the the noise of Kara drying off and putting on her pajamas. Once satisfied that the task had been completed, she turned the door handle and walked right in.

"Oh, hey Cat," Kara said, hair dark and dripping as she tried to dry it with her towel. "Did you want to shower too? It's all yours."

But Cat didn't say another word. Instead, she walked right up to the girl, took the towel from her hands, hooked it around her neck and pulled to bring their lips together. Kara was obviously surprised because it took her a few seconds to realize what was going on and relax into the kiss. But, god, when she did…

Their real first kiss might have been born out of desperation, the second was obviously born out of jealousy but this… this second first kiss was born out of love and passion. Cat let go of the towel and cradled the soft face in her hands while Kara moved to pull her closer with strong arms wrapping around her back. She was moaning and gasping as if it was the first time she'd eaten in days and Cat couldn't get enough of giving her exactly what she wanted.

And she was so, damn good at it too. The CEO wondered if they were always this good together or if that was a dance that had been perfected over time. One she only ended when the need to breathe became paramount.

"Jesus," she rasped, resting her temple against Kara's as she tried to catch her breath. "Please, please be patient."

The whispered words immediately caused the body near hers to tense. Kara brought her hands up to Cat's face and pulled her back so that she could look into her eyes.

"Cat, I will always be patient with you. I would never-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Cat said, cutting her off. "It is terrifying to be so completely pulled toward another person when you have perfected the art of being alone. I'm not afraid of you, Kara, I'm afraid of a need that is threatening to consume everything I am."

A small smile formed on Kara's face as she ran the pad of her thumb over a soft cheek.

"Trust me, Cat, you won't lose who you are," she said with full confidence.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can't love anyone else the way I love you," Kara explained. "And I've loved you more and more everyday that you've been consumed by that need."

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and pulling back. The beat of her heart was starting to stabilize and for the first time since she'd awoken with her amnesia, she was starting to feel like everything truly would be alright.

"Finish up in here," she said to Kara as she backed away. "Right now I need to sleep in your arms. And, tomorrow night, you're going to tell me about our first time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Supergirl, how nice of you to meet with me. Please, have a seat."

The extremely orange tinted, fake hair follicle, millionaire gestured toward the chair in front of his oversized desk. Supergirl, however, wasn't even remotely about to sit down, in a skirt, in his presence.

"Thank you, Mr. Dump but I'd rather stand," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need to make this a quick meeting because, well, you know how it is: bad guys to fight, people to save."

"Right, right," he nodded in agreement as he took his own seat and adjusted his Dump brand tie. "Your efforts to improve the quality of life in National City are YUGE. You're a tremendous asset to this place. It's lucky to have you. But I wonder if, with the right funding, you could possibly do more."

"More? I'm bulletproof and strong enough to lift and airplane," she said confidently. "What more could money possibly do for me?"

"Well, it could help spruce up your image, for one," he explained with that sleazy side tilt of his wrinkled face. "Aliens aren't exactly beloved by all in this country but the right kind of alien, much like yourself, should be given the proper respect she deserves, don't you think?"

"The right kind of alien? Huh," she tongued the inside of her cheek to try to keep the words she wished to say at bay. "And what exactly is 'the right kind of alien'?"

"Well, you're human in appearance, extremely attractive, and you fight to keep people safe," he explained. "See, that's much more appealing to the public. They don't want to look at some green weirdo, begging on the street for some change because no one will hire him for a job. They want a blonde haired, blue eyed knockout saving a school bus full of children. If you and I worked together we could get rid of all these bad eggs that make your kind look bad. And then you'd never have to worry about all this bad press, about you being an alien, again."

"Hmm," she pressed her lips together, unsure of how much longer she was going to be able to last through this conversation without telling him exactly what he could do with his disgusting perspective. "And how do you propose we get rid of all these 'bad eggs'?"

"Simple," he grinned, lacing his chubby fingers together. "We create a privatized prison system specifically for the aliens and we make _them_ pay for it by working it off during their sentences. With the powers these guys have we could be building skyscraper after skyscraper at a fraction of the cost. Nobody would be building better skyscrapers than Dump Real Estate."

"You want me to put them in prison?" she asked, her anger starting to rise. "For what? What would the charges be?"

"Well, that would be up to you, wouldn't it?" he asked, with a shrug of his shoulders, noting how little the importance of truth was to him. "You could say they were stealing, selling drugs, trying to kill people. Who's gonna believe some random, bum alien over Supergirl. They're losers, you're a winner. It's a simple as that."

"So, you essentially want me to capture and enslave innocent aliens for you so you can become richer," she recapped, eyes metaphorically boring a hole into him. "Do you have any idea at all how absolutely despicable you sound right now, Mr. Dump? I would _never_ help you do something like this and now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to have a conversation with the Council of Alien Rights about how long someone could go to prison for concocting such a heinous plan."

"I was worried you might say something like that," he said, standing and pulling a device from his pocket as she started to walk away. "That's why I had this made."

With the press of a button a high pitched sound filtered through the room and Supergirl dropped to her knees, face contorting in pain.

"Gah!" she cried out as she brought her hands up to her ears.

"Oh, yeah, I was told this kind of thing would be very painful to a Kryptonian," Dump explained as he walked in front of her and knelt down to get closer. "See, first the sound waves permeate your skull and then they embed some kind of… I don't know, science stuff in your brain that makes you pretty much my little pet."

"Grrrrr," she groaned and pressed harder against her ears as he stood and turned, straightening his suit with a smile.

"Next time, sweetie, you should take the offer some nice, rich man puts in front of you. Because now, I've got you by the pussy."

The groans stopped and with a tap to his shoulder, Tronald Dump turned to see a completely unphased Supergirl staring at him with girl power in her eyes.

"I wouldn't try to grab my pussy, Tronald. It's made of steel."

And, after those fantastic words were said, Supergirl landed a solid punch to that orange face, causing Dump to fall straight to the ground.

"Jerk," she said, before leaning down to grab the device and pulling the protective buds from her ears. "Alex, he's down and I've got the device. Send in a team now and make sure this scum never sees the outside of a prison cell again."

"On our way now, Supergirl," Alex called back in her earings. "Good work."

And, with that, Supergirl made her exit off the balcony after having made the world safer for every, single, living being on the planet.

"Can you believe that guy was going to run for president?" Kara asked, stuffing her face with Kung Pao chicken and laughing with Alex in one of the offices of the DEO. "Like seriously!"

"Ugh, he probably would have cheated and won too!" Alex replied, stealing a potsticker before the hungry alien could eat them all. "Can you imagine how horrible life would be if that happened?"

"No, and I really don't want to," Kara said, shaking her head and tonguing an errant piece of rice from her teeth. "So, any updates on our memory erasing alien?"

"Sadly no," Alex shook her head as she chewed. "We've literally done scans across the entire Western hemisphere and come up with nothing. Unless this guy flew to the other side of the world, he's not here. And I don't know how he would have done that without leaving at least a trail for us to follow. But don't worry too much, we're still working on an antidote. It's not going to be easy without his knowledge but it's the best chance we've got."

"Great," Kara said, leaning back in her chair and sipping her soda through her straw.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alex said, placing a hand on her knee. "Things still difficult with Cat?"

"Actually no," the alien replied, shaking her head. "We're doing a lot better now that she's stopped trying to convince me that she doesn't like me. We're making progress but I was hoping she'd be back to her old self before Carter got back home from camp. I don't want him worrying."

"Oooo, that might not be an option, Kar," the agent said sadly, pulling back and pushing her rice around with her chopsticks. "I mean, we'll try our best but I think the main thing you need to do is get her caught up to speed as quickly as you can."

"Trust me," Kara replied with a slight chuckle. "We're definitely doing that."

"Ew," Alex said, crinkling her nose. "Is this even something I want to hear about?"

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry, I'm not gonna give you details but…" she looked up into the corner as if it would help her explain the emotions running through her at that moment. "It's strange. Like, I'm telling her all about the story of us but, at the same time, we're kind of writing a new one."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad, right?" Alex asked.

"No, it's not," the blonde head shook as she answered. "It's actually really kind of nice. She kissed me last night and, even though it wasn't the first time for me, it was the first time for her. And it felt like a second first time for us."

"But?" the agent asked, with a raised brow; knowing there was always a 'but'.

"But she's still so unsure and afraid. I can tell," her face fell as she spoke. "She's obviously going along with all of this, and I do believe that she loves me, but with the other Cat I was sure she wouldn't run anymore. I could feel it deep down in the core of my being. And, with her like this, I go to sleep every night afraid she'll wake up the next morning and tell me she just doesn't want me around. Kryptonite might be the only thing that's a sure-fire way to injure me but I'm pretty sure Cat Grant doesn't need that to break my heart."

"If she breaks your heart I'll break her face in ways that even botox won't fix," Alex said, only half joking. "But I doubt I'll need to do that. Cat loves you; as annoying as that is for the rest of us to deal with. Just give her time."

"That is something I'm extremely good at," Kara said, before standing and leaning down to kiss the top of her sister's head. "Thanks for lunch. I gotta go get some interviews in before dinner."

"That should be a breeze after sitting in a room with a sleaze bag this morning. Have fun!"

The house smelled like garlic and tomatoes as Kara entered through the front door and tossed her keys to the side. Either Cat had left work early or there was a thief in her midst who was very well versed in the culinary arts.

"Mmm, smells good," she said as she made her way to the kitchen and hung her back off the back of one of the chairs. "What are we having for dinner this evening, Chef Grant?"

"Lasagna," Cat replied, checking the oven once more and sipping her wine. "I got the recipe from one of my old friends in Maine. Regina's excellent with Italian food, not so great with pies. How was your day?"

"Good!" Kara said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "You can stop worrying about a Dump ticket on the ballots for the next election. That creep is going to be taking up real estate on the wrong side of the bars for a very long time."

"I regret marrying you less and less with each passing day," Cat replied with a smirk and rewarded Kara with a lingering kiss on the cheek. "How did you pull off that miracle?"

"Oh, the usual," she answered, still feeling the heat on her face from where Cat kissed her. "He tried to use a mind control device on me, it didn't work, and I punched him in the face."

The look Cat gave her in that moment was smoldering. Hazel eyes turned dark with lust and her mouth did that wonderful thing where her lower lip dropped just enough to reveal her bottom teeth and alert Kara that she was aroused.

"Exactly how do you feel about kitchen sex, Kara?" Cat asked, moving even closer.

"I um…" Kara stuttered and pushed her glasses up on her face. "Well, I mean… I just thought…"

It certainly wasn't that she didn't want to have hot, passionate kitchen sex with Cat. She did! But she also really wanted to try to make their second first _time_ special. And those counters could really be uncomfortable during _those_ activities.

"I'm kidding," the CEO said, pulling back with a smile. "Patience, remember? I'm trying to be patient with… that."

The way she dragged out the word 'that'...

"Right! Patience," Kara said, laughing nervously. "Yeah, we're going slow here and I am totally on board with that! Slow and steady wins the race."

Cat chuckled deeply and allowed her head to bend back, showing off that gorgeous neck.

"It's a really good thing I find your awkwardness endearing," she said before snapping her head back. "Now, go set the table and stop using metaphors about turtles in reference to our sex life."

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara said, as if on cue, before getting right to the task she'd be assigned.

Dinner went by smoothly once more. Kara spared no detail regarding her morning heroics and Cat gave her that look of pure adoration that was only reserved for when she _really_ saved the day in a big way. She'd relaxed into the evening easily enough with the wine but Kara was stone cold sober and she knew exactly what they'd be discussing once the meal was over and they'd turned in for the night. Part of her was excited because she knew that it aroused Cat to no end to hear her stumble through talking about sex. The CEO's auditory fixation had served for many a wild night of some of the cleanest dirty talk on the planet. But part of her was also nervous. What if they did get so hot and bothered that they moved things along in that way? What if it wasn't as good as Cat was expecting? What if the intimacy spooked her and all the hard work they'd done over the past few days was negated; placing them back at square one?

By the time the dishes were done and they'd both settled into the bed Kara's heart was beating double time and it didn't take long for Cat to notice. She was even shaking a bit.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bedtime story make someone so nervous," she said as she settled on her side and propped her head up on her hand. "Why do you seem so scared right now, Kara? Was our first time that bad?"

"Oh, no!" Kara answered as her head turned swiftly to the side to look at Cat. "No, our first time was really amazing. I'm just… well, my bedtime stories normally consist of moons and stars and mice and cheese."

"And this one consists of?" Cat prompted, using her free hand to trace over the muscled abdomen beneath the soft t-shirt Kara had worn to bed.

"Um…" she tried to find her words. "Kisses and touches and heavy breathing and… other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Cat moved closer and changed her touches from seductive strokes to comforting caresses. "Tell me how we finally got to that point. Just take your time and go as slow as you need."

Her gaze was reassuring though her tone was firm. It was a command backed up by a promise to be there with her every step of the way. And it helped to calm Kara down.

"It took a while for us to get to the point where you were ready to take that step," Kara explained. "I'd been ready for a while. I knew that it was you I wanted but your brain and your heart were still basically at war with each other. Leaving no room for your libido to take control."

Cat smirked at this and pictured all of it in her mind as Kara spoke.

"I think I know exactly how that feels," she said, dipping her hand lower to graze a firm hip bone. "Keep going."

"We'd just had dinner with Alex and Maggie," she explained, remembering that night as if it were yesterday. "And Alex had a little too much wine and let it slip that I'd never… you know."

At this, all movement on Cat's part ceased as she took in the information.

"You'd never been with anyone," she said, finishing the sentence for her.

"Yeah," Kara nodded and slowly moved her hand to rest over Cat's. "I'd never been in love before, you know. And I wanted to be in love for that. I wanted it to be…"

She moved Cat's hand over her heart as the CEO finished her sentence.

"Special."

Kara nodded and held the hazel gaze before continuing.

"I was terrified that it was just going to set us back," she explained, smirking as she shook her head. "I just knew that you were going to go into full-on overprotective mode and possibly even break up with me over it. And I was desperately afraid of the way that rejection would feel. To have this part of myself, a part I was completely embarrassed by, be just another reason you didn't want to be with me."

"But that wasn't what happened," Cat stated with a confidence that said she knew exactly what she was thinking in those moments.

"No," Kara confirmed, letting go of the hand and allowing it to return to her midsection; only this time, it caressed her from beneath the shirt. "That's definitely not what happened. You didn't say a word on the car ride or the elevator up to the condo but once we were behind closed doors-"

"I pounced on you like a tigress would her prey," Cat said, looking down at the hard body and running her nails over the taut abdomen.

"Yeah," Kara said, swallowing thickly, her body becoming more and more aroused by the moment. "That's exactly what you did."

"Describe it to me," she demanded, locking eyes once more and bringing their lower bodies closer together; her front pressing against Kara's side.

"Well, um…" Kara tried to keep herself focused on the past as her body responded to the present. "You kind of slammed me up against the door and kissed me in this really possessive way."

"Mmm hmm," Cat added as her hand started to roam down Kara's pajama pant covered thigh, pressing down and opening her legs a bit before dragging her hand back up. "That definitely sounds like something I'd do. But then I bet I pulled back once I had my fill."

"You did," she confirmed, wondering exactly how this woman was already starting to bring her up without even touching her where she needed her most.

"And I'll bet I said something to you," the CEO guessed, dragging her hand up Kara's side, grazing the swell of her breast and coming to grip the back of her neck at the base.

"You did," Kara answered, the hand at her side squeezing the comforter as if she were holding on for dear life.

"Tell me what I said," Cat demanded, leaning in so close Kara could feel the words on her lips.

"You said that, while you might not deserve to be my first, I didn't deserve for anyone else to be," Kara recalled, bringing her other hand up to cup Cat's cheek. "You told me that no one would touch me with the reverence you would. That my first time should be with someone who focused solely on making sure I felt safe and important… and satisfied."

"And then what happened?" Cat asked a question she most certainly already knew the answer to as she slipped a thigh between Kara's and pressed her weight into the girl.

"And then..." Kara answered, breathlessly as she let go of the comforter to clutch gently at Cat's back. "And then you did _all_ of those things."

The alien was done being the only one seduced. She leaned in closer and dragged her lips across Cat's cheek and husked into her ear lines that had been branded into the alien's brain since the moment they were spoken.

"You also told me that nothing in your life had ever turned you on so much as the idea of being the first person to touch me _deep_ inside."

The hand at the back of Kara's neck reached up and gripped her hair, pulling her head back so that their gazes could meet once more.

"Tell me why you were shaking before," Cat commanded and watched as Kara's face sobered slightly.

"Because I am so afraid that you're going to run away from this. From me."

Cat's features, grip and tone all softened at once.

"For someone who's supposed to know me so well, you're really not impressing me right now," the words were bathed in the gentleness of their owner's intent. "But I know me, and I bet you're leaving out one more first from that night. One more thing I said before I did slip deep within you."

"You're right," Kara said, swallowing thickly and feeling her eyes mist over with tears as she recalled the wonder of that moment and married it with the intensity of the one in which she now lived. "You want to guess what it was? Please?"

The vulnerability in her voice clung to the air between them and her heart raced as she waited to see just how well Cat knew herself. And just how much she was willing to give.

Finally, she got it all right.

"I'm in love with you, Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El… My Supergirl."

And she meant it that time too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first time they'd ever made love it was slow and soft; gentle even. Cat was incredibly good at maintaining self control and she used all of it to bring Kara to climax in the sweetest way possible. When Kara recovered and returned the affections, she was the same way. They treated each other as if they were both made of porcelain.

Their second first time was _not_ that tame.

And it was mostly Kara's fault.

After those beautiful words left Cat's mouth, they shared a deep and loving kiss. One that stirred a need within the alien that would consume them both until satisfied. It stunned her a little that she could feel so intensely about her partner after only a few days of not being with her. But, then again, Cat had always been able to bring things out in her that she didn't think she was capable of.

Flipping them over so that she was on top, Kara took charge of both the situation and the kiss. She could tell her advances were well received by the way Cat moaned and clutched at her back. Her responses had always enhanced the experience for Kara but, enthusiasm or no, she needed to be sure that this was what they both wanted.

"I…" she started, trying to breath and searching Cat's eyes for guidance. "I know that we're trying to exercise patience but it's getting kind of hard to do that on my end. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Patience is a virtue, Kara," Cat replied, running a thumb over the alien's quivering lower lip. "And 'virtuous' has never really been my style. Plus, mentally, I've been waiting for this a lot longer than you. And you know ho much I hate waiting."

"Thank Rao," she said… and then she dove.

The Kryptonian always made sure to be hyper-aware of her strength when she was as turned on as she was in that moment. Finding a balance between allowing Cat to feel the passion she craved while, at the same time, not allowing her intensity to become too much, had taken a lot of time and practice.

And only one embarrassing trip to the emergency room.

She knew exactly how hard she could suck in the skin of that perfectly formed neck, how much pressure she could apply with her teeth to hardened nipples, how deeply she could roll her hips into the apex of Cat's thighs. But, there were also benefits to her powers. She was really fast at getting Cat out of her night clothes, her super hearing could pick up on the escalating beat of the CEO's heart, and her tongue… well, let's just say that there were quite a few toys that hadn't been used by their owner in quite some time.

She smiled at the idea that, during this first time with Cat, she'd already be so skilled at pleasing her. The moans that were starting to fill the room were proving that.

"This isn't fair," Cat said as she raked her nails over Kara's scalp and watched the alien caress her nipple with a very skilled tongue. "You know exactly what to do to drive me crazy and I'm going to have to learn all over again with you."

"I promise to be available any and every time you'd like to study," Kara replied, smirking as she pulled back. "I can also assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I didn't say I was worried," Cat countered, slipping a thigh between Kara's and causing her to gasp at the contact. "I just said it wasn't fair. Much like the fact that I'm nude and you're still fully clothed. I'd like that fixed now. Chop, chop."

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara said and then complied.

Once fully disrobed she settled back onto the bed and started to kiss a path down the small form, nipping here and there at stomach, hips and legs. Strong hands parted slim thighs before Kara lowered herself to taste the woman she adored so much. She knew that Cat liked to ease into this part and Kara could always tell when to speed up by the pressure used on the back of her scalp.

"God, Kara," Cat whispered in a shaky voice that betrayed her assertive nature.

She seemed astonished, and a little scared, all at the same time and Kara lifted one of her hands to rest above the CEO's rapidly beating heart, letting her know that she was safe with her. The rapidly moving tongue pushed her higher and higher until finally the moans turned to screams and Kara's face might as well have been spot welded to Cat's center with the force she used to hold it there.

This was one of her favorite parts.

She waited for the tremors to subside and the death grip to loosen into a loving caress. Then, from there, she gently kissed, massaged and savored the essence of her labors. Soft slow movements would put Cat into a blissful haze that bordered on relaxing and arousing and, right when the smallest of movements would start in the tiny hips, Kara started to kiss her way back up and place a deep kiss on full lips; allowing Cat to taste herself.

"I want you again," Kara said, confidence enveloping her words and guiding her hand through wet folds. "I need to be inside you this time."

"I…" Cat tried to catch her breath as she wrapped her arms around the muscled form. "I don't know if I can."

"You can," Kara reassured with a knowing smile. "You can at least four more times before you have to rest."

A sexy chuckle grew deep in Cat's throat as she also wrapped her legs around the hero's waist.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to go with your expertise on this one," she said before kissing Kara deeply and then gasping in her mouth as she felt two fingers slip within her. "Just remember, I'm human, ok?"

The statement was definitely a joke. Cat smirked when she said it and started to scratch at Kara's back. But the alien needed to make something abundantly clear.

"I will _never_ knowingly hurt you, Cat," she replied soberly. "I love you more than you understand. Now and before."

Hazel eyes refocused and then smirk turned into a warm smile as Cat brought a hand up to cup her face.

"Oh, Kara. All you proved with that statement is that you don't know everything," she said before kissing her softly. "Now continue."

And continue she did.

She loved this part too. That sensation of feeling like they were both going to come out of their skin because the emotions and tension continued to reach new heights. She loved the way she could feel feel Cat grip her fingers so hard when she came, releasing them both from the overwhelming 'itch' of the moment. Then, once Cat came back down to earth, Kara kissed lovingly all over her face.

"I'm not normally one to care about people lacking the luxuries I enjoy but it truly is a tragedy for the rest of the world that none of them get to experience _that_ ," the CEO remarked before finally letting Kara go and breathing in deeply to regain her strength.

"Surely you're not suggesting I go out and share my 'gifts' with the public," Kara joked, ghosting her fingers over Cat's arm.

"Absolutely not," Cat replied with a gentle swat before holding up their ringed fingers. "You're mine and we've got rings to prove it. Also, you want to tell me about how you were able to get me a rock this big? Surely your blog doesn't do _that_ well."

"Hey!" Kara said with mock indignance. "My blog does just fine, thank you. But the diamond I actually got in space. I used the spaceship I crashed in to take me up there and then I just needed to make sure nothing blocked me from the sun, find the meteor I was looking for, and blast into it. I had that one cut and donated the rest."

"You really are too good for this world, Kara Danvers," Cat said, turning to prop herself closer to Kara. "Tomorrow you're going to tell me the story of how you proposed."

"Why tomorrow?" Kara asked, looking at the clock. "It's still early. I could tell you now."

"If you're able to eloquently tell me a story over the next hour then I am definitely going to need to up my game," Cat said, slipping atop Kara and settling in for the ride. "Was I able to please you the first time we were together?"

"You've please me every time we've been together, Cat," Kara reassured.

And that time was no exception. Cat put her all into figuring out the incredible Kryptonian body beneath her. Kara could tell too. It felt so wonderful to be the center of Cat's world. The woman was so intelligent, iconic and interesting. It always amazed Kara that she was something Cat could lose herself in. But she always did. Every time.

Her body was coming alive with each touch, kiss, lick and bite. Only when those lips began their descent did Kara stop her.

"Wait," she said, causing a look of worry to immediately form on Cat's features. One that she needed to soothe away immediately. "No, I didn't mean it like that. You're… Everything you're doing feels amazing. I just… I need you here this time. With me."

Cat shifted and caressed Kara's cheek as she moved back up.

"Oh, Kara," the sadness in her eyes was potent as she spoke. "I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

And just like that, the fears that had been plaguing her for the better part of the week disappeared and Kara's features relaxed.

"Good," she said, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "That's really good."

"It's not just good," Cat replied with a knowing grin. "It's Super."

They allowed each other the laugh they both deserved and then Cat made good on her promise to take Kara's words from her for the next hour.

Well, every word save 'Cat'.

The CEO felt off as soon as she'd stepped out of her car and swaggered, in the afterglow of the night before, toward her building and then private elevator. She only realized what she was missing when she raised her hand to punch the number for her floor on the control panel. Her wedding ring was decidedly absent from her finger. She'd taken it off to shower that morning, and must have forgotten to put it back on, but she wanted to make sure she hadn't actually lost it somewhere on the way to work. Pulling her cell phone from her purse, she scrolled to Kara's name and pressed the 'call' button.

"I know it may be tempting to call me for a breakfast quickie but we _really_ need to rest, Cat," the alien said, mirth present in her voice.

"Don't get too cocky, darling. One of your most endearing traits is your humble nature," Cat countered, a smile adorning her face with every word. "I'm calling to see if you can check around the house for my wedding ring. I think I left it in the bathroom but I want to be sure."

"Definitely," Kara confirmed. "But I'm out working on an interview right now. I'll pop in right after and let you know, OK?"

"I suppose I can wait. It's only a one-of-a-kind ring from outer space," Cat chided, stepping off the elevator. "Call me later."

"Will do, Miss Grant."

The morning went by without too many annoyances from her staff but she still hadn't received word from Kara about the ring by noon. She considered texting her again but Cat wasn't about to be that girl. She knew that Kara was fine because there had been no coverage of Supergirl all morning. She'd likely just gotten caught up in her work. Yet another thing Cat admired about her former assistant.

Then, as if Kara knew she was worrying about her, the ding of her phone alerted her to a new text.

 _Found your ring but I'm a little caught up in this story. I'll bring it to you when I pick you up tonight._

And, yet again, all was right in the world.

Finally the end of the day started to roll around and it was accompanied by the extremely welcome site of Supergirl leaning against the railing of her balcony.

"Well, well," Cat said, relief washing over her in a much needed wave as she walked out to greet her. "Supergirl. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"Well, Miss Grant, Kara Danvers told me you lost something," she replied facetiously. "And I think I might have found it."

"Kara Danvers sure has some nerve, asking you to take on such a menial task when you have so many more important things to do around the city," she replied, decreasing the distance between them. "I might just have to reprimand her when I get home."

"While I certainly won't stop you from doing that, she did ask me to teach you a little lesson about losing something so important," the hero replied with an ever growing smile. "You're to come along with me so you can find the ring for yourself."

"Hrmf," Cat huffed out the laugh and stepped closer. "I've had a very long day and all I want to do right now is go home, drink my dinner, spend the better part of an hour with Kara's mouth between my thighs and hear about the way she proposed. Do not test me, Girl."

"I assure you she can accommodate all of those requests, Miss Grant, but I'm afraid you'll have to come with me first," she stood firm. "It's non-negotiable."

"This had better be good," Cat replied, narrowing her eyes before she walked in to retrieve her purse and return to her captor. "I'm assuming we're flying?"

"First class," Supergirl confirmed, lifting Cat off of her feet and slowly ascending into a darkening sky.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. It was a familiar one. Atop a high hill, Cat's car sat surrounded by hundreds of candles that separated into a path that led to the back seat. Setting her down gently, Supergirl started to speak.

"Do you recognize this place?" she asked.

"Yes, you flew me here the first time I saw you in this form," Cat replied. "Though there were far less candles that time."

"Well, I wanted it to be a little more romantic this time," she explained, taking cat's hand and leading her down the path toward the car.

"Please tell me my driver isn't in there to witness this."

"No," Supergirl chuckled as she waited for Cat to climb inside the vehicle. "I gave him the night off. This is just for us."

The inside of the car was covered in not only rose petals but little hanging pictures of the pair together. Some from different events, some candids obviously taken by friends, some with Carter, Alex, Maggie, Winn, James and Agent Mulder. They were images of a past Cat couldn't recall but desperately wanted to. And she looked so damned happy in each and every one of them.

"This was the first place you saw all of me," Supergirl said, slipping inside next to Cat.

"I thought that happened in my condo," the CEO joked back, trying to keep the mood light so she didn't tear up at the beauty of it all.

"Well, ok," the reply was accompanied by a chuckle as she pulled a small box from the console. "It's the first place where you saw the side of me that was different. A side you not only embraced but wanted to call your own. When I proposed, I thought it might be appropriate to recreate that moment because I was about to show you even more of me. Of how I wanted to call _you_ my own. So…"

She opened the box to reveal the ring she'd so obviously stolen while Cat was in the shower. The little sneak had this planned since the start of the day.

"I know you don't have all of these memories in your head," Supergirl pointed out, gesturing to the pictures that surrounded them. "But I'd be more than happy to put them in your heart, Cat. I can remember enough for the both of us. So, what do you say? Will you stay married to me… And start calling me Mrs. Grant again?"

Cat's face had been sober and unreadable throughout the entire speech but, once the question was finally out, she quirked her head to the side and allowed a bright smile to slowly grow on her face.

"I suppose it's the least I can do for the girl who, without question, has stolen my heart," she said before leaning in to place a loving kiss against her hero's lips. "Now, give me back my ring, thief."

Kara smiled through her tears as she pulled out the ring and placed it back where it belonged.

"I love you, Cat."

"I love you, Kara."

The tender moment held for a few more uninterrupted seconds but, in true super hero fashion, it was interrupted by the appearance of a villain.

"So sorry to interrupt what looks to be a very private moment but I figured it was best to do so now before things became heated."

The voice came from a well-dressed man standing just outside the car and Kara lept into action immediately, placing herself between him and Cat.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, muscles tight and ready to throttle.

"That's Mr. Friend," Cat said, stepping behind her protector. "The man who took my memories. I'd recognize that upscale English accent and tailored suit anywhere."

"Why thank you, Miss Grant. It's nice to see you as well," he replied with a bow before gasping as his throat was caught in the grasp of one very pissed off Kryptonian.

"You're not going to be seeing anything but the inside of a jail cell after what you did to her," Supergirl seethed. "And you're lucky if that's all I do to you."

"Fair enough," he choked. "Fair enough but, if you'll let go, I think I may have something you've been looking for as well."

"Like what?" Supergirl asked, only tightening her grip.

"This," he squeaked out, retrieving a blue vial from his pocket and handing it over. "It'll bring back her memories."

Kara took the vial and handed it over to Cat before releasing her grip only slightly.

"And why the hell should we believe anything you say?" she asked. "Why would you do this to her only to give her memories back? You must have some agenda."

"Oh, I do!" he replied. "Only I got a little confused along the way and gave my potion to the wrong person. See, my name is Amnesiac. I'm an inter-dimensional trickster who grants wishes from time to time to worthy souls."

"Someone wished for you to steal Cat's memories?" Supergirl asked, finally letting go completely and crossing her arms, confused by the story.

"Well, that's where the confusion comes in," he explained. "See, I was minding my own business, having the most magnificent pizza in Italy when I overheard these Italian girls talking about how much they just loved this woman named Calista Flockhart. The only problem was this Calista goddess was married to a pilot and they were extremely jealous of him. So, I offered to make her forget about him in exchange for free pizza from their grandmothers for the rest of my life and that's how I ended up in California. Only, I found Cat instead of Calista. The names both start with C and you must admit they do look similar."

"Look similar?!" Cat pushed past Kara with righteous indignation in her voice. "Does my hair not look styled? Have you ever witnessed me in jeans with holes in them? I think not. Supergirl, destroy this blasphemous fiend. He is obviously out of his mind."

"I can't believe this," Kara said, rubbing the furrow of her brow and ignored Cat's request, focusing on Amnesiac instead. "And how did you just disappear? We couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh, that's because I can jump through dimensions with the snap of my fingers. Also why your little jail won't hold me. I'll just make another jump," he said with a smile. "Once I enact a potion I like to skip town for a while so as to avoid suspicion. Only this time I re-read my notes and realized I'd erased the memories of the wrong person so I knew I had to make things right."

"This is infuriating," Kara sighed.

"I know! He thinks I look like Calista Flockhart!" Cat interjected.

"Cat, not now," Supergirl halted further protest and focused back on the man before them. "So, if she drinks that potion, she'll remember everything? All the stuff that happened before and all the stuff that happened after?"

"Absolutely," he answered with a nod. "You have not only my word but my apologies for mix-up."

After thinking it over for a moment she finally waved her hand at Amnesiac.

"Alright, get out of here," she ordered, figuring he might as well leave if there was no way to hold him in custody.

"Will do," he agreed. "Lovely proposal, by the way. So happy she said yes."

And, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Leaving the women alone to contemplate everything that had happened.

"Do you believe him?" Cat asked.

"Not enough to just let you drink this stuff," Supergirl replied, taking the potion out of Cat's hands and placing it in her suit. "I need to get this to Alex so she can run some tests."

"No, I mean do you believe that I look like Calista Flockhart?" she asked.

"Dear Rao, Cat," she replied with a shake of her head. "Let me take you home and then stop by the DEO with the potion and try to find out if it is what he says it is."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over."

"I have no doubt."

It only took two martinis, and quite a few google image searches of the former Ally McBeal, for the sound of the balcony doors opening alert Cat to Kara's return. Moving into the bedroom, she asked the million dollar question.

"So? Will it work?"

"It will," Kara answered with a smile and handed over the vial. "Alex said the chemistry checks out. That should reverse the amnesia potion."

Looking into the blue depths of the liquid, Cat considered how lucky she was to have the ability to have her memories back. But she also needed the woman standing before her to know something.

"Kara, even if the potion doesn't work," she said, moving closer. "I want you to know that I would never have left. That you… you and all your Sunny Danvers wonder, made me fall in love with you again."

"Yeah, well, I have my moments," Kara replied, encircling Cat's waist with her arms. "Go ahead, take it. I'll be right here the whole time."

Nodding, Cat took in a deep breath and opened the vial.

"Bottoms up," she said before tossing it back and taking it all in one shot.

Her eyes closed and her body became somewhat limp as so many memories flooded her mind all at once. She was happy she was already in Kara's arms.

"Oh no!" Kara yelled. "Cat are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she reassured, getting her legs back. "I'm fine, I just got a little disoriented for a second there."

"Are you sure? Do you need to sit down?" Kara asked, still worried.

"No, no," Cat reassured, her smile returning. "I'm good… and I'm back, my beautiful Supergirl."

Reaching up to cup her face, Cat leaned in to place a grateful, remorseful and loving kiss upon the lips of the woman she loved more than life.

"God, I am so sorry, Kara," she said as she pulled away. "I was so horrible at first. I know I hurt you. I saw you crying and wishing I was here with you. I never want to see you hurting like that again."

"Well, no more taking booze from strange men," Kara said, happy laughter leaving her lips. "And you weren't that bad. I think I handled you ok."

"Of course you did," Cat replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of the devotion she'd witnessed. "You know me. Really know me."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of my job for a while," she replied, leaning in to kiss the tear away. "Now, I recall you having a laundry list of things you wanted to do this evening. What was on it?"

She pulled away a bit to start unbuttoning Cat's shirt.

"You wanted to go home," she said, undoing one button.

"Drink your dinner," another button.

"Hear the story of our proposal," another button.

"And… what was that last one?" she asked, pushing the shirt off Cat's shoulders and to the floor.

"Go down on you for the better part of an hour," Cat said, pushing Kara back to sit on the bed and dropping to her knees to work on removing red boots.

"See, I remember that one a little differently," Kara replied, not protesting too hard.

"Yes, well, we both know my memory is back to normal now so you must be mistaken," Cat said with a wink. "Now, help me with these tights, Supergirl."

"Yes, Miss Grant."

The End

Author's Note: The story for the Amnesiac was made specifically for one of my favorite Italian girls. She's the reason this fic was created and the one who asked for the Amnesia trope. If it wasn't your cup of tea, I get that, but yes it was intentional. I hope you enjoyed the story. Special thanks to Adri for just being Adri.


End file.
